Feels Like Falling
by Desiree Jones
Summary: It's a whole new ball game now! A new arguement arises between Jonesy and Nikki as their daughters start to grow apart and one of them starts to miss their old friends. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Feels Like Falling**

**Note: _Well with the way that I write, normally two fanfics at a time, I now have to come up with another story idea. This is what I have come up with and I hope you people enjoy it. It's surely going to get confusing so my first chapter is just explaining everything. Well, here it goes._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen.**

**I have made up some of the extra siblings**

**By: Desiree**

**_In this story, both of Jonesy's parents live together in a big house with their new spouses and their kids. So theres, Jonesy, Marsal, Jen, Courtney, Jonesy's dad-Cedric, Jen's mom- Kellie, Jonesy's mom-Sally and her boyfriend Robert. Also Jonesy has a younger sister named Melanie and Jen has a younger sister name Carrie. Robert has two boys who are younger than Jonesy and Jen, their names are Jamie and Jimmy._**

**_Summary: Nikki's parents are moving back to China but Nikki does not want to go back. Jonesy has a plan. Nikki is allowed to stay with him because he has a big home. But they have to share a room but so what? They are already a couple anyway so life gets so much better or not? It's all about romance, friendships, fighting, laughes and some serious moments._**

Heres a small chapter to start it off

Chapter One

"Nikki-dear we have to talk," Mr. Wong looked at his sixteen year old daughther who was sat down on the family room couch watching some mindless TV instead of doing her Math homework.

"Yeah, yeah, I told you before, I finish my homework after this comes off," Nikki said to her father.

"No it's not that, it's something else," Mr. Wong sat sitting down next to his daughter.

"Really?" Nikki said still not taking her eyes off of the television set. "What is it then?"

Mr. Wong grabbed the remote control and flicked the power button to turn off the television. "Hey! I was watching that!" Nikki said.

"And I was talking," Mr. Wong said.

Nikki rolled her eyes and looked at her father. "What?" she asked.

"Listen, your mother and I have been talking a lot lately and we have come to a conclusion," Mr.Wong said.

"Yeah and what's that conclusion?" Nikki cocked up an eyebrow.

"We're moving back to China," Mr. Wong said to Nikki.

It took a few minutes for it to sink because Nikki wasn't really paying attension but when she had realize what her father had just annouced she jumped up to her feet and started freaking out. "No, we can't move. There is no way that I am leaving this place! You cannot make me! I have a boyfriend, I have friends. I am not moving..." Nikki yelled.

"But Nikki..." Mr. Wong tried to calm her down. "It would just be better this way,"

"What, it would be better if you ruined my life?" Nikki yelled. Then she ran out of the living room and up stairs to her bedroom and she slammed ehr bedroom door. She was really upset. She grabbed her cordless phone and called Jonesy. She told him to meet her at the park and that it was really impportant. Then she grabbed her jacket, left her room and put on a pair of sneakers.

"Nikki we need to talk.." Mr. Wong said coming out into the porch.

"No, I am going out to see Jonesy," Nikki glared at her father. " I cannot believe that you are doing this to me," she said and then she left.

Mrs. Wong then joined Mr. Wong and they walked into the living room. "She's obviously not taking this well," she said.

"Obviously," Mr.Wong said.

Nikki walked down the street. It was cold out but she didn't care. She wanted to see Jonesy. She was going to tell Jonesy the bad news but she was going to try to figure out a plan, a plan so that she could stay. There was no way she was leaving Jonesy. She had only recently gotten with him and she had a hard time getting that to happen because of her friends and now ehr parents was going to take that away from her... right, really. Was Nikki Wong going to let her parents take her away from everything that means something to her? Nope, there was no way!

_**Well, there you go, hope you like it. Thats it for now. Bye.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**FEELS LIKE FALLING**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OF 6TEEN**

**BY: DESIREE**

When Nikki had reached the park, Jonesy was already there waiting for her at the enterance. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "Oh Jonesy!" she said.

Jonesy wrapped his arms around Nikki. "Nik, what's wrong? You sounded kind of upset on the phone. Is it serious?" he asked her.

Nikki looked up at him. "Yes..." she said taking his hand. "I think we better go in and sit down on one of those benches..." she said.

Then they walked into the park and sat down on a bench that was next to a little fountain. This bench was the place where Nikki and Jonesy had decided to go out. It was the place where they shared their first "romantic" kiss that had actually meant something. The kiss they had shared before had meant something yes, but it was mainly to scare Lydia off. When they sat down Nikki hugged into Jonesy's arm. "Jonesy, I don't know how to tell you this," she said sadly.

"Oh no Nikki, please tell me it's not what I think..." Jonesy looked at Nikki. "Please, don't break up with me... it can't be that Nikki... we LOVE each other," Jonesy said.

"No Jonesy, but what I am about to tell you could lead to that," Nikki said. "Tonight, my father told me that we are moving back to China," she said.

"WHAT?" Jonesy jumped off of the bench. "No Nikki, you cannot leave me," he yelled.

Nikki was going to cry, she felt like it but she never. She got mad instead. How could Jonesy yell at her because of this. It wasn't her fault. "Well, it's not my fault you know!" Nikki yelled at Jonesy and then she turned her back to his face and held her head in her hands. Now the tears started to come. "I can't believe this..." she said.

Jonesy wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry..." he said in a soder tone. "It's just... I don't want you to leave, I love you too much," he told her.

Nikki calmed down and smiled and blushed. She let herself fall back into Jonesy's arms and he hugged her tightly. Then Jonesy sat back on the bench with Nikki in his arms and he started to gently kiss her cheek and her neck. "Nikki, listen, we'll figure out something," he told her. "I will not let you leave, we'll find a way for you stay... I love you..." he said and then he kicked her neck again. His hand was on top of hers which was on her waist area and their fingers were intertwined. That moment was so perfect, if it could only last forever. But sadly, they didn't have many moments left like this... or so they thought. A plan that Jonesy was hatching was actually going to work.

A couple of hours later, Jonesy had decided to walk Nikki home. They walked down the street hand in hand and stopping to kiss every now and then. They wasn't sure if they was going to be able to have a plan actually work for Nikki to stay so they took advantage of what time they had left together. When they reached Nikki's home, they stopped. "Well, I guess I should go inside," Nikki said to Jonesy hugging him tightly. "But I'll be in school tomorrow," she said.

Jonesy hugged her back and then he lended down and kiss her passionately on the lips. "I love you so much," he told her. "You are the light of my life, you are my everything," he said.

Nikki smiled and blushed. "You're my everything as well and you are the center of my life and I love you... nothing will change that," she said giving Jonesy one last kiss for the night. Then she walked up to her bridge and went inside.

Jonesy watched as Nikki walked inside. "If I lose her, I will not have anything to live for," he said to himself and then her left and walked down the street to his home.

When Nikki opened the door her mother walked up to her. "Nikki-dear, are you alright?" her mom asked her right away.

Nikki glared at her mother. "Does it look like I'm okay?" she raised her voice a little as she kicked off her sneakers.

"Honey... it's just your father and I think it will be better," Mrs.Wong said.

"Oh, riiiiiight... I'm sure ruing my life will make my life so much better," Nikki rolled ehr eyes. "I'm going to bed, bye!" she said and then she walked upstairs. She went into her bedroom, shut and locked the door, took off her wet coat, hung it up, slipped off her clothes and slipped of her P.J's- a black pair of sports pants and a purple tank-top. Then Nikki sat on her bed and lid down. She closed her eyes and drifted off and fell asleep.

_**Hey, I hope you liked it, even though it was extremely short. Anyway loves y'all.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**FEELINGS LIKE FALLING**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OF 6TEEN.**

**BY: DESIREE**

The next morning, the blazing sun's rays shone through Nikki's bedroom window and onto her pale face. She fluttered open her brown eyes and scanned the room. She looked at the walls and every ares of her room. She couldn't believe that she was soon going to move away from this place, she couldn't believe that her life was almost over, but then again, she hoped that Jonesy would figure out some way for her to stay. She got out of bed and walked into her bathroom and locked the door. She got into the shower. The water dripped over her body causing her to fully wake up. After cleaning her body and washing her hair she got out and dried herself with a towel. Then she slipped on her clothes and went out into her room to brush her hair and to apply what little make-up she actually did wear. Then she grabbed her bookbag and went downstairs to the kitchen. She opened the fridge door and grabbed the orange juice bottle and poured herself a glass. Then she sat down at the table and drank her orange juice as she slowly read over her notes for todays test. Last night, Nikki was in no mood for studying for her test.

"Good morning Nikki-dear," Mrs. Wong entered the kitchen. "How are you feeling this morning?" she asked.

Nikki didn't answer her mother. She ignored her and continued to read her notes for her test.

"Nikki..." Mrs.Wong said. "Nikki!" she yelled.

"WHAT?" Nikki snapped.

"Just because your father and I have made the decision to move doesn't give you the right to act this way," Mrs.Wong said.

"Yeah well, just because you and dad are my parents doesn't give the two of you the right to ruin my life!" Nikki yelled, getting up, grabbed her notes and bookbag and running out into the porch. She then grabbed a different jacket than what she wore last night and she slipped on her sneakers and she left the house, slamming the door. When she ran down out her driveway she wasn't paying attension and she collided into someone. It was Caitlin. Nikki looked up and she frowned. "I have bad news..." Nikki said.

"I know I heard," Caitlin hugged Nikki. "I'm so sorry, but I'm sure Jonesy will figure out a plan for you to stay," she said.

"I sure hope so," Nikki said. She pulled her jacket on and put her note sin her bookbag and then she and Caitlin walked down the street to Jonesy's house. Every morning everyone would meet at Jonesy's and Jen's house because Jonesy had his own van now and he normally drive them to school.

When they got to Jonesy's, Jonesy ran outside and he went to Nikki right away and hugged her. "Hey sweetie," he said kissing her lips.

Nikki's sad expression quickly changed to a smile. "I love you so much," Nikki said hugging into Jonesy. "I don't want to leave," she said.

Then Jen, Jude and Wyatt joined the group. "I am so sorry dude," Jude said. "I am going to miss you," he added he put his arm around Nikki's neck for a few seconds.

"Me too girl, but I'm sure we'll figure out something," Jen said giving her a small hug.

"We always do,"Wyatt smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks guys," Nikki said. "I just can't believe my parents," Nikki pulled away from Wyatt's grip on her shoulder. "My goodness, my life's a mess now, everything is screwed up..." she complained.

Caitlin put a hand on Nikki's shoulder. "Oh Nik, don't cry..." she said.

"Listen, I am upset that I am moving but do you think that I am going to cry? No! And my goodness, I appreicate it and all but STOP ACTING LIKE THIS," Nikki yelled and she took off and ran down the street. She was at the cloest bus stop just in time to chance the bus and she got on and paid the fee. She was in no mood to go with the gang this morning. Everyone was treating her so differently and it was really borthering her... she wanted things to go like they always have, not like this. It was a little different with Jonesy and I because he was going to try to find a way so that she could stay but did the others have to get ll cuddly with her? No... Nikki only allowed Jonesy to be that way with her.

"Whoa.." Jonesy said as he watched Nikki leave. "That's just great, now she's all ticked off... it's bad enough she's leaving but now this," he said. "C'mon, let's go to school and we'll talk to her there, actually, I'll talk to her, you guys leave her be!" Jonesy told the group.

"But we're her friends too, dude,"Jude said as they all entered the van.

"Yeah, but I'm her boyfriend, she'll talk to me a lot quicker about this than what she will to any of you guys so please," Jonesy started up the van and off they went to their school. Yep, today was surely going to be, an extremely long day.

When Nikki arrived at school, Jonesy and the gang was already there. They was all at their usual hangout and Jonesy left the group and ran straight up to Nikki. "Hey..." he said.

"Hi..."Nikki said walkign down the hall to her lokcer.

Jonesy followed her. "So... are you mad at me too?" he asked.

"No, it's just that everyone else is getting to me. I'm used to attension from you but do they really have to act like that, they are so ticking me off," Nikki said.

"I understand where you're coming from but they are your best friends, **our **best friends, they care about you Nik, they don't want you to move either..." Jonesy said.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't mean they have to be so... cuddly with me, they know I dislike that..." Nikki said. She had reached her locker by now and opened it and took out her books that she needed.

Jonesy put an arm around Nikki. "Does it borther you that I'm being cuddly with ya?" he asked.

"No, of course not. You're my boyfriend, I'm used to getting all that attension from you but from the rest of the gang... I mean... they know I had being cuddled into like that, besides from you of course..." Nikki kissed Jonesy on the lips.

Jonesy smiled. "Thank goodness," he said holding Nikki's hand. "Come on let's go to class and wait for it to start..." he said.

"Okay..." Nikki said.

Then they walked down the hall to class. Hand in hand with each other, walking slowly. "Jonesy..." Nikki said.

"Yeah?" Jonesy looked at Nikki.

"Do you think you'll be able to come up with a plan?" Nikki asked with a hopeful look.

"I sure hope so," Jonesy said. "I don't want to lose you,"

Nikki blushed. "Yeah, me too..." she said.

_**Okay, I wanted to end the chapter there, I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading, buh-bye!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Feels Like Falling**

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen.**

**By: Desiree Jones (Me!... well no duh!)**

After school Nikki and Jonesy walked to Jonesy's house. Nikki was having supper at Jonesy's house that evening. When they got to Jonesy's house, they went up to his bedroom and they sat down on his bed. Jonesy lid down and Nikki lid down on his chest. "Jonesy... I just wish... that we could just do something, I don't want to leave..." Nikki said.

Jonesy looked at Nikki. "I don't want you to leave either..." Jonesy held her hand. "I swear to you that I will do everything in my power to find a way for you to stay here with me.." Then Jonesy stopped. "Wait a minute... I have a plan..." he jumped up.

Nikki also jumped up. "What?" she looked at Jonesy. "What is it?"

"You can live here, with me!" Jonesy exclaimed. "We have plenty of room and my family loves you too death, I am sure that they won't mind at all... actually I think that they would be delighted but we would have to share this room... but I don't think that's a problem..." he smiled at Nikki.

"Oh of course not!" Nikki put her hand on Jonesy's chest and smiled back at him. "This is great! I'll ask my parents later tonight but you better check with yours.." Nikki hugged Jonesy and then she closed her eyes and she kissed Jonesy. Then they went out to ask Jonesy's parents if it was alright if Nikki could live with them, of course they said it was okay and now all they had to do was convince Nikki's parents so they went over there after supper to have a talk to them about it.

They was all in the living room sitting down. "Mom, dad, I love the two of you very much but I don't want to leave. Jonesy has invited me to live with him... and I really want to. His parents don't mind and I would really be happy if you said yes," Nikki said.

"Me too," Jonesy held Nikki's hands. "I don't want to loose her, she means the world to me,"

Nikki's parents looked at each other and then at Nikki and Jonesy. Nikki's father was the first one to speak. "I don't know..." he said.

Nikki got up and ran over to him and got on her knees. "Oh daddy please! I barely ask you for anything..." she started. "And you can't take me away from here, you would be ruining my life!" she said.

Nikki's mother looked at her."Nikki... are you sure this is what you want?" she asked.

Nikki looked up at her mother. "Of course it is," she said. " I mean, I love you two yes but I want to graduate here with my friends...and Jonesy... plus, I'll only be coming back here at the end of the year anyway if you make me move...please... let me stay..." Nikki looked at her parents. "It would mean so much to me if you did," she added.

Nikki's parents looked at each other and then back at Nikki. "We'll have to talk about this some more, okay? And then we'll make the decision," her father told her.

"Yeah... okay," Nikki said going back to Jonesy. "Come on Jonesy, lets go up to my room to watch a movie," she said grabbing his hand.

"Sure..." Jonesy said, smiling.

In Nikki's bedroom, Nikki and Jonesy lid down on Nikki's bed and there was a movie on but they weren't paying much attension to it, they were more forced on each other. "Jonesy... what if my parents don't let me stay with you..." Nikki looked at Jonesy.

"I don't know, all I know is that I hope they do let you... because I have no other ideas and if you had to leave... I would go completely insane," Jonesy hugged Nikki.

Nikki cuddled into him. "I know what you mean," Nikki said.

"Maybe they are worried that something might happen if you move in with me," Jonesy said.

"What do you mean?" Nikki asked.

"Uh, you know... me getting you pregnant," Jonesy said.

"Yeah well, it haven't happen yet now has it? We've had sex more than once and I'm not pregnant," Nikki said.

"Yeah but only because we used protection," Jonesy said.

"Yeah, well, we can always use protection..." Nikki said. "I mean, I didn't think I would ever be having sex in my teenage years but when I'm with you... yeah... I kind of think a little differently... well feel a little differently..." Nikki smiled.

Jonesy laughed."Yeah, wow... anyway, we just have to be careful, if you gets pregnant while you are living with me before the grad... we are going to be in so much trouble," he said.

"I know Jonesy but don't worry, we aren't that dumb... just always keep a box of condoms in your room and we should be fine," Nikki said.

Jonesy looked at Nikki. Seriously, when they had started dating he didn't think that she would even be like that but then again, she didn't act like it in front of their friends nor have the told any of their friends that they had actually did it before, because if they did, their friends wouldtotally freak and if Jen found out... she would, well go crazy. She was already ticked off enough about the fact that Jonesy and Nikki was a couple. "Nikki, you do know what will happen if you get pregnant," Jonesy said.

Nikki looked at Jonesy. "What?" she asked.

"Things between us are going to get really complicated... I don't want to lose you," Jonesy said.

"You won't,"Nikki said.

"Okay..." Jonesy said. "But if you gets pregnant you know that our parents are going to blame it on the fact that you moved in, if you are actually allowed..." he added.

"I hope my parents let me," Nikki said. Then there was a knock on Nikki'sdoor and Nikki answered it. It was her parents.

"Okay guys, we have a decision made..."Nikki's dad said. "But we need to talk to you guys about something," he said.

"And what's that?" Nikki asked.

"Sex," Nikki's mother looked at the two of them. "Can we trust the two of you not to have sex, until at least after graduation?" she asked.

Nikki and Jonesy looked at each other and then Nikki looked at her parents. "Sure," she said. "We don't want to ruin our future, we know all about teen pregnancy and how it could ruin our life... we're not stupid enough to do that," Nikki half lied.

"Alright then," Nikki's father smiled."We'll let you stay with Jonesy!" he said.

Nikki hugged Jonesy. "Yes, this is the best news ever!" she said. Then Nikki's parents left the room and Jonesy looked at Nikki.

"I can't believe you lied to your parents," Jonesy said.

"Yeah, well if they knew the truth I wouldn't be able to stay here with you," Nikki said.

"Yeah but Nikki..." Jonesy looked at her. "I got to go home now..." he got walked towards the door. "See you tomorrow," he then opened the door and left.

Nikki lid down on her bed. Great. Jonesy was mad because she had lied. Normally it would be the other way around but Nikki didn't want to leave Jonesy, she loved him far too much. Before she was always so cold hearted but now, ever since she had been in a relaionship with Jonesy, she understood love and happiness and was more on the lighter and loving side. "I sure hope Jonesy isn'ttoo mad at me," Nikki said to herself before lying on her bed and drifting off into a not so peaceful sleep.

_**Okay well that's it for now. I'll update as soon as possible. Anyway, I got to go bye bye. xoxo... loves ya.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**FEELS LIKE FALLING**_

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OF 6TEEN**_

_**BY: DESIREE**_

The next morning Nikki got ready for school and left her house without saying a word to her parents. She was thankful that they was letting ehr move in with Jonesy but she was worried about what was actually going on with him. Last night they kind of gotten into a fight and she knew if that fight didn't get cleared up, things would get pretty bad between the two of them. Nikki took her regular bus to her school and when she got their she walked up to her locker and got her books. Then she walked down the hall to find Jonesy at his locker. "Hey.." she said.

Jonesy looked at her. "Oh, hi..." he shut his locker. "Uh, I'm sorry about last night, I have no idea why I freaked out like that," he started.

Then Nikki said something that she didn't really mean to but it just slipped out. "Oh I'm sorry, maybe it's because you don't want me to lie because you want me to leave so then you'd have a reason to dunno me?" Nikki yelled and starting freaking out.

"What?" Jonesy yelled. "What the heck is your problem Nikki? Don't you know that I was concerned, you know that with you moving in, we are going to continue to be sexualy active and with that there is a chance of you getting pregnant, if you do... don't you know how ticked off our parents are going to be?" he said.

"Oh, way to go Jonesy, say it right here in front of everyone," Nikki yelled at him. Nikki had a good point. Many students were near them and heard the whole conversation and hopefully that none of them were immature enough to tell on them, but unfortunately this was high school... and it was crawling with immature freaks like that. Then Nikki slapped Jonesy across the face and ran down the hall to her class. She was in all the same classes as Jonesy so it wasn't going to be very easy at all.

Nikki sat in her desk and when the bell rang and Jonesy walked in he sat behind her. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around. "What?" she glared at him.

"Maybe you should go to China with your parents," Jonesy said.

Nikki looked at him. Tears started to built up in her eyes but she kept them back."Maybe I should," Nikki yelled and then she turned around in her desk and paid attension to the teacher and completely ignored Jonesy for the rest of the school day. After school Nikki was leaving when Jonesy ran up to her.

"Oh hi, it's Jonesy Garica! What ever could you want to do with me? Nikki Wong?" Nikki looked at Jonesy.

"Nikki listen, I am so sorry about what I said this morning, I didn't mean it, I---" Jonesy was cut off.

"Listen Jonesy, I don't want to hear it right now. You really, REALLY, hurt my feelings," Nikki looked at him and she started to cry. "I'd never thought you'd want me to leave," she said.

Jonesy wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Oh Nikki, no. I don't want you to leave.I want you to stay here with me. I just said that out of anger... we're a couple, it's natural for us to fight but I love you more and more and with each fight I want us to draw closer to each other..." he said stroking her hair and kissing her head.

Nikki cuddled into Jonesy. She couldn't stay angry at him forever. She loved him far too much to stay away from him. "Oh Jonesy, I'm sorry too... I didn't mean anything that I said, I love you, I want to stay here... with you... I want to be with you forever..." she told him.

Jonesy smiled and then he grasped Nikki's hand."Now, let's go over your place. Your parents are leaving next week, let me help you pack honey..." he said.

"Okay," Nikki said and they walked down the street together hand in hand. When they arrived at Nikki's they went straight to her room and they started to pack things that were in Nikki's closet into boxes. Clothes and other things. Then Nikki lid down on her bed and Jonesy lid down beside her.

"I seriously can't believe you are actually allowed to stay with me," Jonesy smiled.

"Yeah, I know, but it's going to be hard for me, I mean, my friends and my little sister moving far away without me, it's going to be a big change," Nikki looked at Jonesy.

Jonesy looked at Nikki. "I'm sorry..." he said.

"It's okay," Nikki smiled."At least I have you..."

Then Nikki's little sister opened the door and stomped over to Nikki and Jonesy. "I heard that you wasn't moving to China!" she said in an upset voice.

"Oh, Andrea, I'm so sorry!" Nikki got up off her bed and hugged her six year old little sister. "But it's just that I can't... leave Jonesy..." she looked back at Jonesy and then back at Andrea again.

"But what about me?and mommy? and daddy?" Andrea asked questions. "Where are you going to sleep? How are you going to get to school? What are you going to do?" she looked at Nikki.

"Oh honey, you're not old enough to understand this but I love Jonesy, he's my boyfriend and I was only going to come back here as soon as I graduated... plus I wanted to graduate here with my friends..." Nikki fixed Andrea's messy black shoulder length hair.

"But do you still love me?" Andrea looked Nikki deeply in the eyes.

"Of course I do!" Nikki hugged her sister. "And guess what? You can have all my old movies and stuffed animals because I sure as heck will never need them," she said.

"Oh thank0you sissy, thank-you," Andrea hugged Nikki tightly. "I love you," she kissed Nikki on the cheek and then she ran over and gave Jonesy a hug. "See you guys later," she said and then she left the room.

Nikki went back and joined Jonesy on the bed. She cuddled into his chest. "I love you so much," she told him and then she kissed him passionately on the lips.

"I love you too," Jonesy said after they broke from the kiss. "And I cannot wait until you moves in with me," he told her.  
"Me neither," Nikki smiled and she kissed Jonesy again. Life sure was going perfect, right now that was. But of course, trouble was waiting ... somewhere.

_**Well there's a short chapter for y'all but hey it's a chapter right?lmao anyway hope you enjoyed... xoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**FEELS LIKE FALLING**_

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'TOWN THE CHARACTERS OF 6TEEN**_

_**BY: DESIREE**_

The next day was a Friday. It was lunchtime and Nikki and Jonesy was sat down at a lunch table with their friends. "Nikki," Caitlin said."I am like so glad that you are not moving," she said.

"I know, I heard you the first fifty times," Nikki rolled her eyes. Then she grabbed Jonesy's arm. "Lets go for a walk outside before lunch is over, there is something I want to dicuss with you..." Nikki looked at the group. "...Alone..." she finished. Then they got up and left the group.

"That was strange dudes.." Jude said.

"Actually, it wasn't. Not for Nikki... she's always keeping secrets," Jen said. "And I don't like it,"

"Of course you don't like it!" Nikki had heard Jen and ran back and snapped at her. "You can't stand not knowing things. Jonesy and I are a couple, **a couple** and we have secrets which are none of your business! So I would advise you to stop being so nosey..." Nikki yelled.

"Geez Nikki, calm down," Jen said.

"Excuse me? How can I calm down when you are ticking me off like this?" Nikki yelled.

Jonesy put his hands on Nikki's shoulders."Calm down honey, just ignore her, she ain't even worth it," he told her and then they walked away.

Jen glared at them. "I'll get you back, I'll find something, something that will stop Nikki from moving in. I'll get your parents to change their minds..." she yelled.

Wyatt looked at Jen. "You wouldn't seriously be cruel enough to do that to them now would you?" he cocked up an eyebrow.

"Well, they deserve it. They won't tell me what they are talking about..." Jen said.

"Dude, that's so not cool," Jude said. "I mean, it's actually pretty cold-hearted and extremely... um... what's the word? Oh right, selfish, it's pretty selfish of you," he said.

Jen narrowed her eyes and slied at the boys. "I cannot believe the nerve of the two of you!" she yelled. She got up and left. She was extremely mad now, but of course, they boys was right, Jen was selfish and she was ... nosey.

Outside, Nikki and Jonesy was walking around the rather large school sidewalk, hand in hand. They both had a nervous look on their face. What if Jen did suceed in her cold-hearted plans? What if she found out that they were having sex and told thier parents? That would definately stop the good luck that the two of them had. They would not be allowed to live togetgher and Nikki would have to go to China with her parents. "Jonesy, I'm worried, what if Jen finds out that we're having sex, she'll tell, I just know it and you know what it will do," Nikki said.

"I know," Jonesy looked at Nikki. "We need to figure out something that will stop her from telling on us and maybe hopefully we can find someway to make sure she doesn't even find out that secret at all," Jonesy stopped and he hugged Nikki. "I love you," he said.

Nikki hugged Jonesy back."I love you too," she said. "And if Jen ends up finding out our secret and tells on us, I swear that she will know what pain is," Nikki said.

Jonesy laughed. "Come on, let's try to lighten up a bit, I hate seeing you worried and upset," he said. Then he kissed her. Just as they broke from the kiss the bell rang and they ran back into the school and quickly got ready for their afternoon classes.

After school that day, Jonesy once again was spending it at Nikki's. He was helping her pack up some more stuff. "You know... if I am unsable to move in with you, I will have to move to China," Nikki said.

"Yeah, but... we cannot think that way. Jen doesn't have any prove that we are having sex now do we? So therefore, we can tell Jen in front of our parents to prove it, then she'll probably get all embrassed and stuff and then... she'll be blamed for lying... and we'll get away with it," Jonesy said.

"Yeah, and even if that happens Jonesy, what if... what if we get cuaght having sex after I moves in with you? How about that, huh?" Nikki asked.

"Well, uh..." Jonesy blushed. "We just won't have sex anymore..." he said.

Nikki laughed. "Right, like you could contain yourself until we are old enough to move out," she said.

Jonesy smiled."True, but you won't be able to resist me either..." he grinned. His smile was so sexy and so cute that Nikki could not resist.

Nikki kissed Jonesy passionately on the lips. "Of course,you're so darn sexy... and so... yeah, anyway, you get the point," Nikki smiled and blushed.

Jonesy laughed. "Well, I am a stud..." he grinned.

Nikki rolled her eyes but smiled. "Yeah, but you're **my **stud," she said. Then the kissed once more and they done some more packing.

The next day was Saturday and Nikki and Jonesy had decided to go out to the mall to watch a movie. Jen was out looking for something that would ruin Nikki's moving in, Wyatt and Jude had work while Caitlin was gone out for the day.

There was a bunch of 'popular' girls talking at the food court and Jen was spying on them, to see if they had any gossip about Jonesy and Nikki. Then she decided to walk up to them and just ask. "Hey!" she said to them.

"Hi..." One of them said.

"Like who are you?" Another asked.

"Oh, that's Courtney Masterson's sister... yeah Courtney is like the hot and totally cool one while Jen here is just a tomboy who ticks everyone off..." The one that was in the middle said.

"Uh..." Jen glared at them. Always being compared to Courtney ticked Jen off. "Anyway, I have a gossip question..." Jen looked at them.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh" The first one said. "What about?" she asked playing with her blonde hair.

"Nikki Wong and Jonesy Garcia..." Jen looked at the girls.

"Oh my gosh, do you mean that couple with that freak girl whos really short and that tall guy... yeah, we've heard so much about them," The other one said. She had brown hair with blonde highlights.

"Yeah, I heard them talking this morning, about a secret that they have..." The middle one said.

"What is it? What is it?" Jen was so interested now.

"Why should we tell you?" The middle one said. "What's in it for us?"

"Ruining the un-popular girls life..." Jen said. "If I have something good enough then she can't move in Jonesy... she'll have to move to China..." she told the group.

"Oh, so you're cold heart," One of the girls said. "I like you," she said.

Jen smiled. "Please, I need to break the two of them up," she said.

"Alright fine," The middle one said."But you have to become... one of us," she said.

Jen looked at them. This wasn't her... this wasn't the real Jen but she didn't care. She had always wanted to be popular... she was jealous of her older sister. "Okay.." Jen said.

"But first let me set a few rules," The middle one, Trina said. "You have to stop being a tomboy... stop hanging out with those people that you do... and just become more like us..." she said.

"You mean like... stupid?" Jen asked.

"Yeah," The blonde one said. She was Kaleigh.

"Alright then... but I need the gossip..." Jen said.

"Yeah but this gossip is extreme," The last one said. She was Sarah.

"Okay..." Jen said.

"And maybe you should wait until Nikki's parents moves to use this... it would be so much better," Jenny said."Nikki and Jonesy are sexually active... they have sex like all the time," she said."So, wait until a while and then get like someone to catch them in the act... in your guys house! It would be so perfect!" she said.

Jen smiled evilly."Yeah... it would be," she said.

Then all of the girls got up."Come on Jen, we have got to change your look... and then plan tonights sleepover... your first sleepover with us, how wonderful!" Trina smiled as all of the girls walked out of the food court and out to go shopping for a new outfit.

_**Okay, so I am aware that this chapter sucked but oh well. Anyway, it was short but at leats it was another update anyway love you all.Jonesy X Nikki forever! xoxoxo**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**FEELS LIKE FALLING**_

_**CHAPER SEVEN**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OF 6TEEN**_

_**BY: DESIREE**_

It was the day of the big move. Nikki had all of her stuff moved into Jonesy's room. It was now **their** bedroom. They had been trusted enough not to have sex at all. Which only made them feel worst and Jen feel more excited about her evil and backstabbing plan. Nikki and Jonesy had set up the room very nicely. The bed in the centre, the picture they had taken together when they first started dating enlarged and put up on the wall just about their bed. They had a dresser on each side of **their** bed. It was awesome. They had a TV on the other side of the room, straight across from their bed. They also had a huge stereo system and everything else that you would find in a teenagers room in **their **room.

Jen was down the hallway glaring at the couple. Nikki then left for a while to say goodbye to her parents and her little sister and Jen approached Jonesy. She had decided to threaten Jonesy. "Hey Jonesy..." she said.

"Oh, hi Jen, have you finally decided to give up your childish ways and actually grow up?" Jonesy asked her.

Jen looked at Jonesy. At look of shock came upon her face. How dare Jonesy say that to her. Well, of course, he would... Jen was being pretty childish. "Excuse me?" she said. "I simply came here to tell you something and you better listen," she said.

"What?" Jonesy looked at her. "Because I really don't have the time to listen to the bull that you goes on with, ya know? So hurry up and make this quick," he told her.

"I just happen to know something, and if Nikki and you tick me off in any way, I will use what I have to ruin your lives together. If I have to get her kicked out of the house, I will make it happen," Jen glared at Jonesy. The tone of her voice was so evil and icy. Jen also had a new look. She had went blonde and she also started being more (if you can believe it) snobby than ever. If she wants something she was going to get it. It was like she had lost her heart or something. She had also gone preppy. She was now a prep... an annoying prep... she was really going to be ticking Nikki off with her ways.

Jonesy glared at Jen and Jen just laughed and left. Now that she had Jonesy all worried she was definately getting her revenge back and she had planned to do even more. There was no way that Jen Masterson was going to let Nikki Wong stay there if it was the last thing that she did because she was a cold-hearted JEALOUS snobby prep and she didn't want Nkki or Jonesy to be happy. Geez, and to think that Nikki and Jonesy had actually once considered her a friend, of course there was the fact that Jen's new 'friends' had completely changed her.

Outside Nikki was saying her final goodbyes to her parents and her little sister. " Nikki, you're sure that this is what you want?" Mr. Wong asked his daughter.

"Yes. I want to stay here with my friends and my boyfriend... I want to stay here with Jonesy. I've lived here for a very long time, I cannot leave, I graduate at the end of this year... I just don't want to start over another life... I love it here, I love my friends... I love Jonesy..." Nikki said.

"But what about us, you love us, don't you?" Andrea looked up at Nikki. Her brown eyes filled with tears.

Nikki knelt down and hugged Andrea. "Of course I love you guys, but I really don't want to leave here. I just don't think I would be able to, plus if I leave here I won't be able to gradaute for another three years, my credits that I have here is no good in China," Nikki said.

"What's credits?" Andrea asked.

Nikki smiled. Sometimes ehr sisters questions really got annoying but this was the last lot that she would probably ever recieve because the next time that she probably saw her, she would be a lot older. "They are just something I need to graduate from highschool," Nikki answered her little sisters question.

Then Mrs. Wong hugged her daugther. "Oh Nikki-dear, I wish that you would come with us but it is your decision but if you change your mind, we will send you the money and the tickets to come to China," she said.

Nikki hugged her mom. It was a rare moment to catch Nikki Wong hugging her parents but she probably wasn't going to see them for a long time so this was a little different. "Thanks mom," Nikki said. "But I highly doubt I'll change my mind,"

Then Nikki looked at her father. Mr.Wong looked at his daugther and he almost cried. Nikki jumped in his arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you dad," she said. Then she hugged her mom. "I love you mom," and then she hugged Andrea as well. "I love you sis,"

"We love you honey," Nikki's parents said.

"I love you sissy," Andrea said.

"Well, I guess you better go... call me when you gets settled away," Nikki looked at her feet.

"Yeah, I guess we should. We love you honey," Mr.Wong said as he got in the car.

Nikki's mother and sister gave her one last hug before getting into the car. After saying their final goodbyes, they was off and Nikki was left alone outside.

Nikki watched the car disappear and waited a few more minutes after that before she went back into the house. Just as she was entering the house Jen was leaving. Nikki looked at Jen and Jen glared at her. "Awwww, miss you mommy and daddy already, you wimp?" Jen said.

Nikki just glared at Jen. She knew that she couldn't say or do anything to her. If she did, it wouldn't make it good. She had to actually put up with the bull that Jen was going to be throwing at her and it wasn't going to be easy. But Nikki couldn't hold everything in so she let out her nicest comment that she had about her feelings towards Jen. "Oh, grow up,"Nikki growled and she walked past Jen and went upstairs to hers and Jonesy's bedroom. She entered the room, shut the door and walked over to the bed and jumped on it. Then she scanned the room and noticed Jonesy was nowhere to be seen. Then she heard Jonesy in the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom, so she went over and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Jonesy called out.

"Me..." Nikki said in a low, sad voice.

Nikki then heard the sound of running water come on and off and Jonesy opened the door. "Hey baby, what's wrong?" he asked throwing his arms around Nikki.

"I'm wondering if I made the right decision," Nikki said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Jonesy asked. "You don't want to stay here with me?"

"No, of course not. I want to stay here with you but it's just that, Jen is making this really hard for me.She made a very sausy comment to me just then but I know I can't say stuff back or she'll use it against me... and I know she;s on to us and she wnats me out of here and that she wants to break the two of us up. She's just jealous that she can't find a love as strong as what we got," Nikki said.

"That's true," Jonesy said. Then he looked down and smiled at Nikki. "But do you want to waste anymore time talking about her, I says we makes out for awhile and then you and I goes out to supper... my treat," Jonesy smiled.

"Now that sounds good to me," Nikki smiled and closed her eyes. Then Jonesy leaned down and kissed her ever so passionately. It was a kiss that not many people got to experience unless they was in a very serious relationship like Jonesy and Nikki was. The kiss was filled with so much emotion, love and passion. It was the perfect kiss and it was extremely and ever so wonderful and warm. At that moment, Nikki knew that she had made the right decision to stay here with Jonesy.

_**Well, that all for chapter 7, I know it was short but anyway this story is FAR from over. It's just getting started. Nikki's parents have only just left for China and there's a lot of stuff to come. So that is why I ended it there, Anyway, hopefully you enjoyed it. What's Jen plotting for her next evil scam? What other obstacles with Jonesy and Nikki face. Stay tuned... keep reading... please review... I LOVE YOU ALL! xoxo... OH AND I AM SO SORRY... THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS SO FAR! lol!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**FEELS LIKE FALLING**_

_**CHAPTER 8**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OF 6TEEN**_

_**BY: DESIREE**_

It was a little later in the evening and Jonesy had gone out to hockey practice. Nikki usually went with Jonesy but she felt that she needed a little alone time, after all, her parents had only left just earlier that day. Nikki lid back on her back on the bed and closed her eyes. She started to think about many things... her family, Jonesy, school and Jen's evil plans. She knew that there just had to be something wrong with Jen because Jen, well sure, Jen didn't agree with Jonesy and Nikki being together but she wouldn't go as far to try to get Nikki kicked out of the house... there was definately something wrong. Nikki opened up her eyes and sat up. She scanned the room and noticed that she still had a couple of bags full of stuff that needed to be packed away in the closet. So, Nikki jumped off the bed and went over and grabbed the bags and brought them to the other side of the room to where the closet was. She opened up the cloest door and sat down on the floor next to the bags. She started to take the items out of the back and started to neatly pack them on the empty side of the closet. She had only started packing a things away when she looked over to the other side and saw a magazine. Nikki grabbed the magazine and looked at it. "What the heck?" she freaked then she went through some more of Jonesy's magazines, and sure enough she found some more just like the one that she spotted at first. Playboy magazines... in Jonesy's room... Nikki was ticked off. "Why the heck would he want these, he has me? Am I not good enough for him?" she asked herself. "Oh, he is so going to get it when he comes home..." she said and just as if on cue, JOnesy walked in.

"Hey honey," Jonesy said not noticing that Nikki had an angry look on her face.

"Don't honey me," Nikki snapped.

"Geez, what's your problem?" Jonesy asked putting down his hockey equipment and walking over to Nikki. He looked down at his magazines. Now he knew the problem. "What are you doing going through my things?" he asked.

"Well, I was packing away my things and I noticed a magazine in that mess there," Nikki yelled. "Why the heck do you need those magazines anyway? You have me..." Nikki narrowed her eyes.

"Hubba-hubba," Jonesy smiled and then growled at Nikki.

"Argh! Jonesy! Why? Why? Why?" Nikki started yelling. "You are just so weird... I mean playboy magazines... why the heck do you have them?"

"I got them way before we started going out..." Jonesy protested.

"Oh right, and why couldn't you through them out? You still got to look at these perfect... naked woman? Am I not good enough for you or something?" Nikki yelled.

That was it. Jonesy was now mad. "Nikki, what is your problem? Are you jealous or something?" he yelled.

"Excuse me?" Nikki pointed at Jonesy. "Are you saying that you think I am jealous of these girls because they are better looking than me?And that they have way better bodies than what I have?" she freaked out at Jonesy.

Jonesy looked at Nikki. "Is that truely what you think I meant," he asked.

Nikki looked at him. Tears started to built up in her eyes. "I don't know what you meant, I don't know why you have these magazines either and I don't know if I made the rigth decision as well..." she looked down at her feet. "Maybe this was a mistake... maybe WE was a mistake..." she said.

"No, don't say that Nikki..." Jonesy wrapped his arms around her."You know that's not true,"

"Then what is the truth? Am I not good enough for you? Would you rather have one of those girls there..?" Nikki looked up at Jonesy. She was crying a little now.

"Nikki, no. You know that. You may not look like them but to me your perfect, your perfect for me... I wouldn't give you up for anything in the world. You are my life and I love you to pieces... you mean everything to mean... and those girls, they are nothing but paper to me... I promise to get rid of them, in fact, I'll burn them... and I'm sorry for not getting rid of them, I should of known it would of hurt you and I'm sorry for yelling at you tonight," Jonesy leaned down to kiss Nikki.

Nikki accepted the kiss. When the broke from the kiss Nikki looked at Jonesy. "I'm sorry," she started. "For freaking out at you. I didn't mean to, I shouldn't of did it. You deserve better than that, you've been an excellent boyfriend..." she took a breath. "And I'm sorry for what I said, chosing to stay here really was the right decision and us getting together has been the best thing that has ever happened to me," she smiled and kissed Jonesy on the lips again. Things between them had been fixed.

Down the hall in Jen's bedroom she had her new friends over. They had started to plot a new evil plan that would surely rock Jonesy's and Nikki's relationship and it wasn't only the whole getting the parents to ctach them having sex, it was something that would really get Nikki streamed. Jen smiled at her friends. "This is surely going to be fun, lots of fun," she said. "Nikki, you are about to lose your man... haha!" Jen had taken out a picture of Nikki and spoke to it. "So enjoy him while you can because the two of you won't be a couple for much longer... I won't only get you kicked out of the house, I will cause a huge fight between you two then get you kicked out so you can't fix your relationship..." Jen threw the picture on the floor and started to laugh and her new friends joined her in laughing.

_**Okay, weird... yes. Short... yes. But it's an update. Anyway, hope that you people enjoyed it just a little bit. Well, that's it for now... loves ya. XOXO...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**FEELS LIKE FALLING**_

_**CHAPTER NINE**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OF 6TEEN**_

_**BY: DESIREE**_

Jonesy and Nikki was sat down watching a movie in their bedroom when Nikki looked at her watch and realized that she had an appointment with a family member downtown. "Oh crap, I almost completely forgot, I have to go to my cousin Annie's house, she has to dicuss something very important with me, I'll be back soon," Nikki jumped up grabbed her coat and gave Jonesy a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you," she told him.

"I love you too," Jonesy grinned andn then Nikki left. As soon as Nikki left the room, Jonesy's phone rang so he picked it up. "Hello?" he said into the reciever.

"Hi, is this Jonesy Garcia?" A voice said.

"Yes...who's this?" Jonesy was confused. He had never heard this voice before.

"That's not important, what's important is that you get here... and fast, there's an emergancy hockey pratice and you must attend it or you'll be kicked off the team, is it possible for you to make it down here to the stadium in fifteen minutes?" The person asked.

"Yeah, sure, okay then bye..." Jonesy said. Then Jonesy hung up the phone and got ready. He wrote a note to Nikki telling her that he was going to hockey pratice and then he left. He put all his stuff in his car and started to go down the street but then he saw someone and they jumped out in front of the car. Jonesy slammed on the breaks and he stopped the car and got out. "Are you okay?" he asked the person.

The person just smiled at Jonesy and got up and pushed Jonesy into the back seat of the car and then they got in the drivers seat and took off to another part of the huge city. "But I have hockey pratice..." Jonesy moaned.

"Oh, no you don't," The voice said. Then they drove faster and faster.

While all this was taking place, two females was in Jonesy's and Nikki's room waiting for Nikki to nter the house to make Nikki believe that Jonesy was cheating on her. They had put a pink bra and a pair of pink panties in the bed because they knew Nikki hated pink and that if Nikki found that, she would get so ticked off at Jonesy. She would obviously think he was cheating on her.Also, the two girls had wrote a note to Jonesy and put it in a pair of Jonesy pants and threw his pants on the floor by his bed. They also put one of Jonesy's shirts there too. Then the got some cherry scented perfume which they knew Nikki would never use and they sprayed the room and Jonesy's clothes. They also put pink lip stick on their lips and kissed Jonesy's clothes to make it seem like Jonesy really was doing something behind Nikki's back. When they heard Nikki get by the door the two girls got right by the window and one of them said."Oh no Jonesy... Nikki's back, let's sneak out the window... quick, hurry up... write a note telling her you're at hockey pratice or something okay?" then they left.

Nikki quickly opened the door. 'What the?" she looked around the room and she saw Jonesy's clothes and quickly picked up his jeans. She found a piece of paper... and took it out and read it. "_Jonesy, when are you going to tell that good for nothing Nikki Wong that you are cheating on her with me... the most amazing girl ever... the sex was so good last week and I'm sure tonight's is going to be even better. I love you... c'mon kick Nikki out... she's such a loser anyway... you said so yourself... you're only using her anyway... but I don't even see what she's worth... and you said that too... Anyway that's all... love you... love Amber!"_ Tears rolled down Nikki's cheeks. "How the heck... what the heck... oh my gosh..." Nikki looked on the bed and she found a pair of pink panties and bra, "These sure as heck ain't mine..." she said.Then she sniffed."And that scent... cherry perfume... that ain't mine..." she said. "I just knew it, I heard that girl... she said..." Then Nikki lookedover at a table and found the real note that Jonesy had wrote. She read it and ripped it up. "Hockey pratice my butt!" she screamed then Nikki went crazy. She smashed a picture of her and Jonesy by throwing it acorss the room.She also started to through whatever she could find across the room. Then Nikki went to the closet and started to pack everything up again.

That's when Jonesy walked in."HEY BABY!" He walked over to Nikki and hugged ehr but she pushed him away. "What's wrong? And why is there such a mess in here?" he asked.

"Oh don't hey baby me," Nikki yelled. "You jerk, I hate you... I know your cheating on me, I found the note from Amber...and her bra and panties was in our bed... Jonesy you jerk! How could you do that to me... and I heard her before you guys snuck out the window... I know that you wasn't at hockey pratice..." she freaked.

"I know... I wasn't at hockey pratice..." Jonesy said to Nikki.

"Oh well... at least your admitting it but why did you lie? Why did you cheat?" Nikki yelled. She started crying.

Jonesy looked around the room and found the same stuff that Nikki had found. It was rather obvious what she was going through. "Nikki... I've been set up... I know it... Jen did this... you got to believe me, why would I cheat on you when I love you so much..." he said."You are the only girl for me..." he said.

Nikki looked at Jonesy deeply in the eyes. It was then that she knew that he wasn't lying to her. She knew Jonesy wasn't cheating and now she felt horrible. "Oh my dear, Jonesy... I'm SO sorry... I really am... it's just that..." Nikki hugged JOnesy. "I'm sorry... I should of never even accused you of this..." she told him.

Jonesy wrapped his arms around Nikki."It's okay... it doesn't matter," he said.

"Yes it does, I should know you better than that, I should know that you're way better than that... I'm sorry... I really do love you a lot..." Nikki said.

Jonesy smiled. "It's okay hun, it's understandable," Jonesy said. "But there's something that you can do to make up for it.." Jonesy grinned.

Nikki knew what he met and she smiled and blushed. Then she closed her eyes and kissed Jonesy. It was a very passionate and deep kiss. The kiss met more than love this time, it met trust and it was another step in their relationship. They were now closer than ever and was going to be even harder to break up.

Jen and her friends was outside the room. "Oh great," Jen freaked. "Are we ever going to suceed..." she complained.

"Oh we will,"One of her friends said. "Because my next plan, will definately break the two of them up,"

_**Okay... I'm admitting that I'm sick and upset... and all that so I understand if my chapter sucked but anyway... thats it for now... bye bye xoxo!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**FEELS LIKE FALLING**_

_**CHAPTER TEN**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'TOWN THE CHARACTERS OF 6TEEN**_

_**BY: DESIREE**_

Two weeks had passed and Jen and her friends had laid low with their plans. Jen's friends had gotten pretty sick of her and had actually ditched her and now Jen was on her own but that didn't stop Jen from trying to break Jonesy and Nikki up. Nope, not at all. Jen spent many hours in her bedroom alone trying to come up with a plan that would most definately rip Jonesy and Nikki apart and she had to make sure that the plan was perfect. She didn't want Nikki and Jonesy to end up making up like they did the last time.

One evening at dinner the whole family and well Nikki who was kind of part of the family now was all sat down in the family room enjoying dinner. Nikki and Jonesy was sat down next to each other talking about how much they loved each other and all that when Jen started to get really, reall contary. She slammed her plate door and pulled back her chair.

"Jen, what'swrong?"He mother asked her.

"Oh, nothing," Jen lied while glaring at Nikki and Jonesy. " I just have some things to do, may I be excused?" she asked.

"Oh course," Her mother nodded and then Jen left.

Nikki watched as Jen left the kitchen and then she asked if she could be excused as well and she chased Jen down the hall. She really wanted to work things out with Jen, not only because of the fact that they had been friends forever but because she didn't want hers and Jonesy's relationship to end. "Jen!" Nikki called out.

Jen turned around and looked at Nikki. "What the hell do you want?" Jen said in a dark voice.

"I wanted to talk to you..." Nikki started.

"Well then talk," Jen put her hands on her hips. "Hurry up Nikki, I don't have allnight you know," Jen said.

"Listen, why is it that you're trying to break Jonesy and I up, huh? You know how much we love each other and never did we... not even once try to take anyway any of your boyfriends from you..." Nikki said. "Why can't you accept this? Why can't you let Jonesy and I be together and come back to us... we're all friends, we're willing to forguve you if you're willing to accept that Jonesy and I are together," Nikki said.

"Well for one, I don't want to be your guys friend again, two I am not going to accept the two of you together, so I'm going to be nice here and give you a fair warning... that I am out to break the two of you guys up," Jen told Nikki and then she started to walk away. "And I will suceed," then Jen went into her room.

Nikki turned around to walk back to the kitchen but she collided into Jonesy and she hugged into him right away. "Jonesy, what are we going to do..." she said. "What if Jen suceeds in breaking us up?" she asked.

"Nikki... she can't do that, listen, it's whats between US that matters... we'll just ignore Jen and trust each other... forget anything that Jen has to say... okay? Listen, she's just trying to scare us, don't worry about her, it's going to take more than Jennifer Masterson to break up us," Jonesy reassured.

Nikki smiled. "That's true" she said. "Let's go out for a walk or something, I want get away from her for a little while and I want to spend some alone time with you," Nikki blushed.

"Okay, sure," Jonesy smiled. "Let's get our coats and get out of here," he said.

At the park, they were both sat down on a bench together. Nikki was lid down on Jonesy's shoulder and she was holding one of his hands while he had his other arm around her. "I'm so glad that you decied tomove in with me, I seriously don't know what I would do without you in my life," Jonesy said.

"I know what you mean," Nikki said. "I love you... and nothing can change that and Jen cannot take what we have away from us," she said.

Jonesy bent over and kissed Nikki gently on the lips.Nikki smiled, closed her eyes and kissed him back. When they broke from the kiss they gazed into each others eyes. "You got that right and I promise you that I will always love you and only you," he told her.

"And I promise you the same thing," Nikki said. Then they two of them got up and started to walk home. On their way there, Nikki got really sick and it was a really starange feeling in her stomach... it was something that she has never felt before. "Oh my gosh, Jonesy!" she said clutching her stomach.

Jonesy held her up. "Nikki, Nikki... what's wrong?Are you okay?" he asked.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Nikki snapped.

"Uh..."Jonesy looked at her. "Are you sick enough to go to the hospital...?" Jonesy asked.

"Yes... I think so... at least then we can stay away from Jen for a little bit longer," Nikki said.

Jonesy laughed. "I hope you're okay, I wouldn't want anything to happen to my girl," he said.

Nikki hugged into him as they walked down the street that lid to the hospital.

When they arrived there, they spoke with the doctor and told him that they wanted him to do a check up on Nikki because she was having some very strange stomach pains. When it was their turn to go in, the conversation and meeting was rather... weird.

"So, you say you've been having stomach pains?"The doctor asked Nikki.

"Yeah," Nikki replied.

"Are they like different from any other pains that you have ever experienced in your life before?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, they were in fact very different," Nikki answered.

"I know this is kind of personal but Nikki are you sexually active?" The doctor asked.

Nikki blushed and looked at Jonesy. "Yes..." she said in a low voice.

"Okay, I take it that this young man here is your boyfriend," The doctor said.

"Yes, I am," Jonesy said.

"Have you guys maybe considered the fact that Nikki here could be...pregnant?" The doctor asked.

Both Nikki and Jonesy had a look of horror on their faces and then they looked at each other. "Are you serious?" Nikki asked the doctor.

"I'm not saying that you are, I'm just saying that you could be. It depends how well you used protection, that is if you used it, I'll go get a test ready for you to take, be rright back," Then the doctor left and Nikki turned her attension to Jonesy.

"Did you use a condom last week when we had sex after that party?" Nikki asked Jonesy.

"No..." Jonesy said.

"Why not?" Nikki yelled at little.

"Because it wouldn't fit!"Jonesy said.

"Jonesy, come on it was the biggest size... uh... okay," Nikki smiled while Jonesy blushed.

"I'm a **real **stud you know," Jonesy smiled. "But why wasn't you on birth control?" he asked.

"Because I thought you was using the condom," Nikki said.

"Well, I can't help it that I have a big dick," Jonesy grinned.

"Okay Jonesy, stop it with that now. This is serious, if I'm pregnant then you know what this means... I could easily get kicked out of your house and have to go to China..." Nikki said.

"Oh no and what if Jen finds this out?" Jonesy said."We better be careful about this," he said.

"Oh yeah, we better..." Nikki agreed.

_**Oh my goodness, I actually updated and I am so sorry that it was short but anyway that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed even though it sucked... lol... buh bye xoxo!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**FEELS LIKE FALLING**_

_**CHAPTER 11**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OF 6TEEN**_

_**BY: DESIREE**_

**_Nikki's POV_**

_I swear that I have never ever been so nervous in my whole entire life. Jonesy and I are waiting for the doctor right now. Why?I have to take a friggin' pregnantancy test. If I am pregnant, that is totally going to screw up everything. I will be kicked out of Jonesy's house by his family and I will have to go back to China... I cannot go there. There is NO WAY that I am leaving Jonesy... I mean, if I'm pregnant by him, they cannot keep the baby and I away from Jonesy, that's just... wrong. _About fifty-five million thoughts crossed my mind while we was waiting for the doctor to return. When he told me he was ready for me to take the test, I left the room and took it. Then I returned and then Jonesy and I had to wait in the waiting room until the results . He wraps his arm around me as I put my head on his shoulder. "Jonesy... I'm scared," I tell him. "I mean, serious, think about it, what if I really am pregnant? I will be kicked out of your house and have to live with my parents...in China, I won't get to see you for ages," I say.

"No," Jonesy said. "You won't get kicked out, I won't let my family do that. They can't do that. It's just as much my fault as it is yours," Jonesy said. "Don't worry about it," Jonesy kissed my forehead. "There is no way that we will let anyone tear us apart, even if it means us having to run away together,"

I blushed. Jonesy really cared about me, a lot. And I knew now that what we had was true pure love. It wasn't all based about looks or sex, it was based upon faith, trust and the strong bond that we had, that could never be broken. Nothing could pull us apart,no matter how hard Jennifer Masterson tries, all of her plans will fail. "Thanks Jonesy," I replied to his comment then I gently kissed him on the lips. That's when the doctor came out into the waiting room and called our names. We went back into the room and we both sat down, the two of us holding each others hands. We was looking at each other the whole time while we waited for the doctor to come.

"Maybe... maybe we'll get lucky, maybe you're not pregnant," Jonesy said.

"Yeah, maybe," I said but I had a feeling, a strong feeling that I was. I mean, come on, there is no way that I'm not.

When the doctor walked in he shut the door behind him- uh-oh... bad sign. Then he sat down on a chair in front of us and he looked at the two of us. "You two are only young," he started... yep,I'm pregnant, I can just tell by the look on his face.

"Well, we KNOW that!" Jonesy said in a kind of rude tone... guess he's been around me too long.

"JONESY!" I snap at him."Don't be so rude,"

Jonesy just gives me a weird look but then we both focus on the doctor. "It's okay," he says. "I know that the two of you are scared and nervous and I understand that," he told us. "But anyway, on with the results of your test," he said looking at me.

"Yes..." I said. I was shaking and Jonesy was holding me. I was so scared, I have never ever been this scared in my whole entire life.

"Nikki Wong, you **are** pregnant," The doctor said. The words tore me up inside. I started to cry, it's not like me to cry but my life is most definately messed up now. Things are all down hill from now, I am so not going to have a good life... my lifes all over now...

Jonesy notices the tears on my face and he hugs me tightly. "Oh Nikki..." he said."Everything will be alright," he reassures me but I know the difference, everything will NOT be alright.

The doctor looked at the two of us."I think the two of you need some alone time, so I'll leave you two alone," he said and then he got up and left.

**_Jonesy's POV_**

Let's just say the look on Nikki's face told me everything about how she felt about this situation. I kiss her gently on the forehead. "Nikki... listen, things will be okay, I won't leave you and I am not letting anyone take you away from me. We will figure out how to fix this," I tell her.

"I don't see how this can be fixed," Nikki tells me."Unless I get rid of this baby," she said.

"No," I said. "No way Nikki,"

"But Jonesy! I'm not ready to have this child, I'm too young," Nikki yelled.

"Yeah, well... I'm not ready either but that isn't that poor childs fault he or she shouldn't have to suffer just because we had sex while we was this age," Jonesy said.

"Yeah, well it's MY body!" Nikki yelled at me.

I gave her a weird look."Oh, is that the way you look at it Nikki?" I asked. "Because if it is, then I have some words for you,"

"Oh say whatever you want Jonesy Garcia, but you might regret them after they slip out of your mouth," Nikki tells me. She got up. "I'm going to Caitlin's for the night," she said but I grab her arm and stop her.

"No," I say. "Don't leave..."

"Excuse me?" Nikki glared at me. "You may be my boyfriend, but you do not control my every move," she said.

"No, no it isn't that," I got up and hugged her. "I don't want you to leave tonight, I'll miss you, plus... wee're starting to fight... we cannot fight, we'll end up splitting us up instead of Jen and I think that's Jen's master plan," I told her.

"Really?" Nikki said. "So, you really think we're breaking up?" she cocked up an eyebrow and gave me a VERY strange look.

"I sure as hell hope not," I tell her kissing her gently on the lips.Nikki smiles and kisses back. When we pull apart I look at her. "So, are you still going to Caitlin'sall night?" I ask.

Nikki looks at me. "Well, I'll have to think about that..." she says in a teasing voice.

I give her the puppy dog eyes. I mean, come on, how can you not love my puppy dog eyes... I am Jonesy Garcia, I'm goreous anyway. Everyone says so!

"Of course not!" Nikki says. "I would miss you too much too," she said. Then she grabbed my hand and the two of us left the hospital and we went out to a cafe to have something to drink... we both just had milkshakes and we spoke about everything but the baby. We was going to keep it a secret until we figured out what to do. We needed a plan... a very good plan that would help us... and we needed a lot of help.

_**Well, I sure as hell hope that you guys enjoyed that chapter. I'm trying my best to update as fast as I can but school and a few other things gets in my way, but hey, Christmas Break is soon is... anyway, there's some news about that, I WON'T be home on Christmas Day until the 30th of December... so no updates that week but I will try my best to write them up and type them up that Friday Night/Saturday, okay? But before January hits my goal is to have completed:**_

**- Keep Your Nose Out (Finished Today)**

**- Feels Like Falling (Probably won't get done by January but I'll try)**

**- When You Wish Upon A Star (Hopefully done by Christmas Eve)**

**- Perfect Christmas (A One-Shot that I am putting together)**

**Well, I would like to take this moment to thank everyone for all of the reviews that have been given, I love you all a bunch! I will be carrying on with my 6teen fics until I grow out of the show, which I HIGHLY doubt is anytime soon. Anyway, I will be updating before Christmas but I just wanted to say: Merry Christmas everybody! Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep updating! Whoot!**

**Des**


	12. Chapter 12

_**FEELS LIKE FALLING**_

_**CHAPTER TWELVE**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OF 6TEEN**_

_**BY: DESIREE**_

**_Nikki's POV_**

_It's the day after Jonesy and I recieved the news about me being pregnant. We are still in shock. We have to make sure that Jen doesn't find out about this because if she does, it will ruin everything. I never thought that this day would come, me... Nikki Wong, being pregnant in high school... I mean, come on, that is a little extreme and odd now isn't it?_ I thought.

Jonesy and I was out for a walk and we was talking about everything. How our life would change- what would happen if Jen found out- the new responsabilites that we would have- and so much more. I was just so worried about everything and Jonesy could tell that I was. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Nikki, calm down..." he said pulling me into his warm and loving hug. " I love you... and I promise you that everything is going to be okay,"

I looked at him. God how I loved him. He was the most amazing boyfriend that you could ever ask for. I don't know what I would do without Jonesy in my life. He's the greatest and best of all, he's **_mine._** "Jonesy... listen, I'm just scared, worried and everything else that's bad... I'm the one that's pregnant and not you," I kind of snapped and regreted it the moment that I did.

Jonesy glared at me and we stopped walking. "Excuse me?" he said in an angry tone.

"Well it is true, it's MY body!" I yelled.

"Yeah, your sexy body," Jonesy grinned.

"JONESY!" I yelled. He couldn't go a single moment without being perverted, even during the most serious of times.

"What?" Jonesy looked at me. "What the hell did I do this time?" he asked.

I glared at him. "That's it!" I yelled. " I don't give a shit if Jen finds out the truth about the baby or not because it won't matter because I'm moving out! And I am going to China and getting away from you, forever!"

Jonesy looked at me. "No, Nikki... you can't, you won't..." he pleaded.

"Watch me," I yelled as I ran back to his house to start packing. Seriously, I was leaving this time. Jonesy had followed me tgere and when we got to his room we tried convincing me to stay, he told me he was sorry about a thousand before I finally got fed up with him and told him exactly what I thought. "Jonesy," I started. "Listen, it's over, forget about it. Forget about us. I cannot spend the rest of my life with all guy who cannot go five minutes without saying something perverted. I'm pregnant... and this is serious... and what do you say? You say my body is hot... JONESY! If you want to have a serious relationship with someone in the future you need to grow up and stop acting so perverted..." I told him.

"Grow up?" Jonesy yelled. "You're the one that's acting all childish over nothing and is leaving me here alone, with my child... you cannot take him or her away from me," he said.

"And you cannot force me to stay here with you," I yelled. "Plus, I don't think you're mature enough to handle being a dad," I said.

"Really?" Jonesy cocked up an eyebrow. He sounded mad but most of all he sounded hurt.I guess what I said was really hurtful. But I didn't care. It was O-V-E-R... over!

"Yes really, and that's it... I'm calling my mother, then the airport and getting my ass out of here as soon as possible..." I yelled.

"Your ass is so damn fine," Jonesy grinned.

"JONESY!" I yelled. "See, I told you... you cannot go five minutes without being perverted... I'm about to leave you forever and you don't even give a shit now do you?" I asked.

"What's the pointed?" Jonesy asked. "You're only acting like a bit--- I mean, you're acting all mad at me now and I know pleading ain't going to change your mind, it's not worth wasting my time," he said.

Oh, now that was HURTFUL. "I'm not worth your time? Is that it?" I yelled.

"No wait... I mean," Jonesy gave me a dumb look. "I'm sorry, I..."

"Oh that's it, it's over!" I yelled grabbing my cellphone and I called my parents. Telling them I wanted to go to China as soon as possible.

**_Jonesy's POV_**

_My reaction said it all. I was confused and hurt and I was also pissed off. Why was Nikki acting this way. I heard when a girl gets pregnant she has very moody mood swings... and I tell you this is far too extreme. I cannot take it. Maybe it's better for her to go. I don't deserved to be bitched at like this._

"Fine by me," I yelled at him. "I don't care,"

"Oh right," Nikki rolled her eyes at me. When she got off the phone she looked at me. "My flight leaves in three hours, maybe you could drive me down to the airport so that way we can... talk," she said.

"I'll gladly drive you if it means getting rid of you," I yeled at her.

Nikki looked at me. It was my time to be mean and her turn to be hurt. She just turned away from me and sat on the bed and she grabbed the picture of us and then she got up and broke it but smashing in on my head. "Jerk," she yelled. "I can't believe I loved you, I can't believe I had sex with you, I can't believe you're the one who got me pregnant... how stupid was I?" she said.

"No, how stupid was I to believe you was the best person in the world," I said to her.

"Haha, I thought you was great as well but it's obvious I was wrong," She yelled.

"Oh, lets get down to the airport so I can get rid of you faster, the quicker you get away from me, the better," I said.

"Fine by me," She yelled and she grabbed half of her luggage and I took the rest and we put into my car. My family wasn't home that evening so they didn't know anything that was going on between us. I have never been so sad and mad at the same time in my whole entire life. This day was by far the worst day of my whole entire life.

When we got to the airport I actually helped her bring her stuff in and we brought it over to the counter and got Nikki all chckec in and she still had to wait for about thirty minutes. I stood there looking at her. "Well, this is most definately a GOOD bye!" I yelled.

"Jonesy..." Nikki said in a soft tone.

"WHAT?" I snapped.

"Nevermind," She said.

"Bye," I yelled and then I took one last look at Nikki, turned around and started to walk away. That God I had to never see her again... yeah right, if you believed I was happy about this, then you're a fool. Tears started falling from my eyes like crazy. She can't see me crying now, that's the best part about it. I'm alone for the rest of my life... I have lost Nikki forever and I probably never will get to meet my own child. Talk about having a bad life... life at this moment **SUCKS!**

_**Well, there's chapter twelve, I know it was short but I sure hope you guys enjoyed it... lol... loves ya all. xoxoxoxo...**_

_**DESIREE**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Feels Like Falling**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Disclaimer: I don'town the characters of 6teen**_

_**By: Desiree**_

**_Nikki's POV_**

_It has been four months since I had left Canada and left Jonesy. I have decided to keep the baby. Do I keep contact with Jonesy? Of course I do but not much. I only talk to him online and I don't let him know much about my life. We are not close at all. Do I still love him? Of course I do. How can I not? I know, I know, I'm bitch for avoiding himall this time but... but nothing, wait maybe I should... go back with him? Should I? Should I? I should! That'sit I am going back to Canada, I am going back to Jonesy. I will surprise him, it's soon his birthday. I can't wait._

_**Jonesy's POV**_

_She tells me nothing, she keeps everything from me. I wish I could go there and find her and fix things but I can't. I have kind of moved on with my life. I still kind of love Nikki and if she has that child and returns I'll be there for my kid. I still don't understand how things got so bad between Nikki and I. Why, oh why is things so complicated._

**One Week Later...**

**(Normal POV)**

Nikki Wong had just arrived in Canada. She was going to be staying at her aunts for now until she had fixed things with Jonesy- that is, if his family let her live with him. She wasn't so sure how they was going to handle this, and Jonesy- she just couldn't wait to see his face when he seen that she was back in town. Nikki knew that she had to fix things with Jonesy because they truely were... meant to be. When she got to her aunts she unpacked everything and fixed up a room for herself. She lid down on the bed and started think. She needed to think about what she was going to say to Jonesy when she saw him because she didn't want to mess it up between them. She wanted to fix things. She picked up the phone and called Jonesy's house and asked for him but he wasn't home so she decided to go to the mall and look for him so then she could really surprise him with her home coming. Then she left the house and went down town to find Jonesy. When she arrived at the mall she started walking around looking for him but she couldn't find him anywhere. Then she decided to go to the park... when she walked close to it she could hear Jonesy's familar and warm laugh. Then she ran faster and faster, holding her stomach. "Jonesy!" she called out his name. When Jonesy got in sight she stopped. She couldn't believe what she saw. Jonesy Garcia was with another girl and they were making out. "Jonesy..." she said in a soft voice. Tears started to form in her eyes. "No..."

"Nikki?" Jonesy looked up at her. _Oh no... what's she doing here... I'm with Mandi now... and now Nikki's back and now I can tell she's hurt... oh shit, shit, shit... things are most definately screwedup now... what have I done? What have I done? What the hell have I done?_ Jonesy smiled weakly. "Nikki!" he jumped up from his girlfriend and ran out to Nikki and hugged her but she never hugged him back then he looked deeply in her eyes. "What are you doing back? I thought you never ever wanted to see me again? I thought you hated me..." he said.

"Of course I don't," Nikki whrispered. "I love you... I always have and always will but it's obvious you don't love me anymore," she said.

Jonesy looked at Nikki. There was tears in his eyes. Then Mandi walked out to them. "What the hell is going on here Jonesy?" she yelled. "And who the fuck are you?" she glared at Nikki.

_**I know it was short but that's all I have for now...hope you enjoyed it...**_

_**Desiree**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Feels Like Falling**_

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen.**_

_**By: Desiree**_

_**Nikki's POV**_

_Well, I am telling you that I am hurt, shocked, surprised but most of all heart-broken. Jonesy has moved on? With another girl and she doesn't even know who I am? Jonesy haven't even borthered to even mention my name... not even once... wow. It really hurts... I mean I was a bitch to him yeah but this takes the cake... Jonesy doesn't love me anymore... well this is just fucked up. _ I looked at her, that bitch he's with. She looks jealous and very contary. "I'm Nikki," I said to her and I held my stomach. " The girl who's pregnant by Jonesy Garcia," I told her.

"What?" The girl yelled. She looked at me and then at Jonesy. "Is this true?"

Jonesy looked at me and then back at her. "Mandi..." he started. "Yes, Nikki is pregnant but it happened like over four months ago," he said.

"Excuse me? And you never even borthered to tell me about her?" Mandi yelled at him. She looked at me. "He doesn't have very much respect for you now does he?"

"Uh..." I was at a lost for words. Really, I didn't know what to say. She was kind of right, Jonesy should of told her about me but I did kind of avoid him ever since I left... what the hell, I barely even spoke to him... only online and I kept everything away from him, plus, maybe he was hurt. "I don't know," I finally answered. "I guess Jonesy just didn't feel like talking about it. I did avoid him a lot lately, God, I even left and went to China to get away from him, the only contact we had was internet and I kept a lot fo things from him, no wonder Jonesy never spoke about me, it's not his fault so don't blame him for anything," I told Mandi. I figured if I wanted to fix things with Jonesy I better start now and by defeating him in this situation was the perfect way to do so.

I could tell that Jonesy looked releaved when I covered for him. Really, I didn'tcover, he did have a right not to talk about me, after all I did hurt him, big time. "Yeah, Nikki and I had a rough past," Jonesy said to Mandi. "I didn't feel like bringing her up, she broke my heart, twice, and even though we spoke online... things weren't the same, I would say Hi, she'd say Hi and then a few minutes later she'd be offline. How could you aspect me to talk about her?" he said to Mandi.

"Well, she's here now and she's still pregnant, you're going to have to do something about this now aren't you?" Mandi said looking at the both of us.

"Yeah, I guess so," Jonesy replied.

I looked at Jonesy and then at Mandi. "Uh..." I started. "Jonesy, we... really... really... need to talk about this," I said to him.

Jonesy smiled his oh so sexy smile- okay, I'm insane, but you got to admit, Jonesy Garica has the most sexiest smile ever. "Yeah, I know," he started. "Mandi, listen, I have to go talk to Nikki tonight, it's really important to me that I fix things up with her, she and I have been friends for a very long time... and this just happened and it screwed up everything we had... I want to talk to her so would you mind it if I spend the rest of the evening with her?" he asked Mandi.

I thought for sure Mandi would freak at him but the girl actually surprised me. "Oh of course not," she smiled at him. "I understand how important this is to you, I wouldn't even dare think about not letting you go, geez, you haven't seen each other in like what..." she started.

"Four months," Jonesy said.

"Right, and you've been friends forever... you was used to seeing each other every day. I totally understand, don't worry, I can just go and hang out with my friends tonight," she told him. Then she kissed Jonesy on the lips. "I love you so much," she told him.

Jonesy hugged her tightly. "I love you too," then they kissed again and as they was kissing I glanced over and I could tell that Mandi was giving me a weird look but then she smiled when the broke from the kiss. When she walked by me she just smiled. "Bye," she said in a polite voice.

"Uh...bye," I said in a low voice. When she was gone I looked at Jonesy.

"Well," Jonesy started.

"Listen, maybe we should go sit down. We need to talk, there is a lot of things that we needs to talk about," I told him.

"Yeah, I am aware of that," Jonesy said to me as we walked into the park and sat down on the bench. "You first," he said.

"Well, I guess I should start by apologizing for my behaviour. I should of never left you in the dark. You had a right to know everything..." I started.

"Yes, indeed I did," Jonesy said to me.

"Jonesy, please, I'm trying to be nice here..." I said to him.

"Should of that about that while you were hiding everything from me," Jonesy said.

"Jonesy, listen, if you don't even try to forgive me here, it ain't going to work out between us," I said.

"What do you mean by us?" Jonesy looked at me. "There is no us and never will be again. If you haven't noticed I am with Mandi now and I love her," Jonesy got up to leave. "If you're here to try to win me back then give up," he said.

I glared at him. "That is not what I meant," I snapped. "I meant us... as in friends," I said.

"Oh..." Jonesy sat back down. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Yeah and I'm pregnant with your child but I know that you will be there for me," I told him. "I have no doubt about that,"

"I'm surprised that you never got an abortsation," Jonesy said to me.

"Excuse me?" I freaked. "What the hell is that suppose to mean? I know I can be cold sometimes but that is not something I would do," I got up. "I'm going to my aunts, this is obviously not going too well," I started to walk away but Jonesy got up and grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Listen Nik," Jonesy said to me. "I'm sorry, I just... I don't know," then he hugged me. "I'm so glad you're back, I missed you, you know,"

Though shocked, I hugged him back this time. "You have no idea how hard this has been," I said. "But then again you do actually..."

Jonesy smiled. "Want to go see the gang?" he asked.

"Oh, of course," I said. "How's Jen, have she finally grown up?" I asked.

"Yeah, she felt bad after you left. The whole gang- besides you, are all friends. The have missed you and they can all tell you I had a hard time moving on but I finally did about two weeks ago. Mandi is great, she's actually very nice too, I hope you guys become friends," Jonesy said to me.

"I highly doubt that," I growled.

"What do you mean?" Jonesy looked at me.

"Nevermind," I said. "Lets go see the gang, I really missed them too you know,"

Jonesy laughed. "Okay, lets go," he said.

Then the two of us walked down the street to the mall... guess everyone was working tonight. Why isn't Jonesy at work?... Probably just got fired from a job.

**_Normal POV_**

As Jonesy and Nikki walked down the street, they approached the mall rather quickly. They were walking a rather fast pace, not knowing what was going on right behind them. Mandi was spying on them. "Damnit," Mandi cursed. "What the fuck are they doing? And where the hell are they going?" she asked herself. "And who does she think she is? She's with my boyfriend... she is SO going to pay for this..." she said.

As Nikki and Jonesy entered the mall, they didn't notice it but they were holding hands- good thing they was out of Mandi's sight by then. When they looked down they both wuickly let go and blushed. "Uh... where is everyone?" Nikki asked.

"Probably at the fountain..." Jonesy said.

"What happened to the Lemon?" Nikki asked him.

"Oh right, you wasn't here back then," Jonesy said. " Jude that it would be cool trying to mix chemicals in the blender... lets just say the chemical reaction was a real blast," Jonesy laighed. "He almost got us kicked out of the mall, the fire department had to come and everything... but we convinced them to let us stay and but we aren't allowed back to where the Lemon once stood..." Jonesy laughed a little. "It was kind of funny... too bad you missed it," he said.

"Anything else happen while I was away and avoiding you in China?" Nikki asked him.

"Well Jen and Jude hooked up and have been going out for just about three months now," Jonesy said. When he said three months, Nikki just stopped.

"Three months..." Nikki sad out loud. Then she realized what she said. "I'm sorry but just thinking about that day..." she said.

"Yeah, the first time you really broke my heart," Jonersy said to her.

"Jonesy, drop it," Nikki said. " I didn't come home to fight with you," she said.

"No, you came home because you waaaaaaaaaaaant me,"Jonesy said.

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Well, you obviously haven't changed now haven't you?" she laughed.

"Well, I've matured," Jonesy smiled. "Everyone says that,"

Nikki laughed. "Well, I have kind of noticed that I guess..." she said.

"So, what's new with you?" Jonesy asked. "I still see you have such a fine ass," he slapped Nikki gently across the butt.

"JONESY!" Nikki laughed. Then she slapped his **oh-so-sexy **ass.

Jonesy grinned. "Told you, you want me," he said.

"Well, maybe I do," Nikki stopped and looked at Jonesy deeply in the eyes.

Jonesy looked at Nikki and smiled at her. They both closed their eyes and was about to kiss when . . . . . . .

_**Chapter Fourteen is now complete. I sure hope you liked it. Next week I will not be home from Sunday (Christmas Day) Until Decemver 30th (Friday) So, unfourtunately there will be no updates until late Friday night or Saturday. So, that weekend and the few days after and everyday until then there will be an update up whenever I can do it. Anyway, loves you all. XOXO! Bye Bye!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**FEELS LIKE FALLING**_

_**CHAPTER 15**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OF 6TEEN**_

_**BY: DESIREE**_

"Nikki!" It was Caitlin. She ran up to Jonesy and Nikki and hugged Nikki. "Oh my goodness, what are you doing back..." Then she noticed that Nikki had gained weight. "Oh my goodnesss, Nikki... you have like gained a lot of weight..." she commented.

"Uh duh, I am pregnant," Nikki said.

"WHAT? For who?" Caitlin looked confused and lost.

Nikki looked at Jonesy. "You mean to tell me that you didn't tell them?" she said.

Jonesy just smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't feel like talking about it..."

Then Jen joined the group. "I knew you guys were sexually active I was told that," she said. Then she looked at Nikki. "I'm sorry... for being such a bitch and all..." she said.

"It's okay," Nikki said.

Then Wyatt and Jude joined them. "Oh my goodness, Nikki's back!" Wyatt said.

"Hey dude," Jude said. "Missed ya," he told her.

"I missed you too," Nikki said.

Then Mandi joined the group. She ran up to Jonesy. "Oh my goodness Jonesy, I have the worst news ever," she started to cry.

Jonesy put his arms around Mandi. "What is it? What's wrong honey?" he asked.

"My pop... was just killed..." Mandi said. "Can you come over my place for the evening, I really need you to be there for me," he said.

"Yeah sure of course, just let me tell Nikki..." Jonesy said.

Then Jonesy called Nikki over and they walked a small distance away from the group. "Listen Nik, I can't spend this evening with you after all... Mandi's pop died and she needs me there and.. I..." Jonesy started.

"Fine, go," Nikki said. "I guess it's understandable even though it's my first night home and she's probably lying," she said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jonesy looked at Nikki.

"Nevermind," Nikki said. "Call me tomorrow.." she said. "You know my Aunt Sandra's number,"

"Yeah, okay, thanks for understanding, bye," Jonesy said.

"Bye..." Nikki watched as Jonesy and Mandi left hand in hand. Inside it was really killing her to see the two of them together. Ever since she had returned home her feelings for Jonesy had grown stronger and stronger. Even though Mandi seemed like she was sweet and innocent there was something that Nikki just didn't trust about her... something she didn't like about her. Then Nikki turned her attension to the group. " I would really love to stay guys but I have to get to Aunt Sandra's... I've had a long trip and I'm tired," she told them.

"I can give you a ride," Jen said.

"Okay sure," Nikki told her.

"Caitlin, take control of the boys, I'll be back in thrity minutes or so," Jen said.

"Bye guys," Nikki said.

"See ya tomorrow," The rest of the gang said to Nikki.

Then Nikki and Jen walked out to her car. "So, is something borthering you?" Jen asked.

"Uh..." Nikki looked at Jen.

"Like Jonesy and Mandi?" Jen looked at her and Nikki looked away. "Nikki... do you still love Jonesy?"

Nikki looked at Jen. "Yes Jen! Damnit I never did stop loving him... why do you think I wanted to leave so quickly I can't take this!" Nikki freaked.

"Calm down, you're pregnant remember..." Jen said.

"I just want him and I to be together again so badly," Nikki told Jen.

"I know and I know that him and Mandi won't last long. I can tell he still loves you. You guys will be back together. You're going to be a family...one day, I just know," Jen said.

"You really think so?" Nikki looked at Jen.

"I know so," Jen told Nikki.

By this time they was at Nikki's Aunt's house. "Now, go take a nice warm bath and watch some movies and just relax," Jen said. "Jonesy and I will come to see you tomorrow, okay... and I'll talk to him tonight for you..." she said.

"Thanks," Nikki said. Then she got out of the car and went into her Aunt's house.

"I can't believe I ever tried to break the two of them up, I feel so aweful but I can make up for it by fixing this," Jen said to herself.

Nikki went inside the house and into her bedroom. She lid down on her bed and took out a photo album of her and Jonesy. The photos... the memories of her and Jonesy almost made her cry. He wasn't with her now, he was with Mandi and even though Jen said that her and Jonesy would get back together, Nikki wasn't too sure about it. She was just scared, scared that she had lost Jonesy ... forever.

_**Well, that's all I have for now, I know and I am so sorry I never updated yesterday ... I mean with next week with no updates until Friday... I feel even worst but I will update tomorrow and Friday and Saturday (hopefully). Maybe even two chapters on one of those days... I can't make no promises but anyway... there will be an update before Christmas for sure...**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Feels Like Falling**_

_**Chapter 6teen (haha)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen**_

_**By: Desiree**_

_**Note: Merry Christmas to you too "Lisa".**_

_**Hope you all enjoy.**_

That night was extremely cold and windy. The snow that was falling was blowing like crazy through the city. The wind howled outside Nikki's room. The trees swayed back and forth rather rapidly. A snow storm was brewing. Nikki could remember as kids- Jonesy and her would always hang out outside in the snow during the winter- go sliding together, skating, have snow balls fights- no matter how bad the storms would get- that is, until their parents called them in. Many times they would go to each others houses and have hot chocolate and play video games until it was time to go home. But now they were teenagers, they didn't spend times like that anymore, now that Jonesy wasn't with her- he had a girlfriend, a new girlfriend and Nikki- she was pregnant with his child. Things were complicated. Christmas had just passed not that long ago and they didn't spend it together. Next Christmas, they would have a child and she had no idea if they would be a couple or not. Jen was going to try to help Nikki win Jonesy back- talk about a change of heart. Guess everyone changes at some point in their life. Jen was just going through some weird stage in her teenage life and that's what forced her to try to rip about Jonesy apart- she felt bad for it now but she was definately going to make up for it. Nikki was going through the photo album still... and she started to think about Jonesy and what if she actually never got him back. "I got to call him," Nikki said to herself. "I'm pregnant and he's with some other girl who I call tell that's trying to make me jealous, she doesn't love him. At least, not as much as I do.. plus... Jonesy and I came so close to kissing tonight," Then Nikki had an idea. "Wait, I'll go on MSN instead, if he's not online, I'll send him a quick email," Nikki said. "Or perhaps, a long one," she said as she walked over to computer and logged on MSN. Of course JOnesy wasn't online. "Damnit, he must still be with Mandi," Nikki cursed. Then she highlighted his email and clicked,"Send Email" and she started to write:

_Hey Jonesy,_

_Yeah, well I really wanted to talk to you about something important and I really don't have the nerve to say it to your face. Anyway, please note: that this email is for your eyes only. Jonesy... tonight at the mall we almost kissed and don't deny it... I could tell, if Caitlin never came in then we would of and you know it. And you know what? I wanted to kiss you. I'll admit that I want you, I love you! We're meant to be together. I'm pregnant... with your baby. Mandi is a liar, no offence but I can tell. We were spending the evening together... when you hugged her she looked at me and gave me 'the look'. You knw the, 'keep your hands off of my boyfriend', she's jealous and I hate her, she's keeping you away from me... she may love you but I swear that I love you more, I'm sorry if this email is borthering you and I'm sorry for leaving but we had a fight but we are meant to be, if you don't believe me about Mandi then you'll find out soon enough... she'll be more and more jealous the more time that we spend together. Just wait and see if you don't believe me... anyway I better go... I'm tired and I don't want to add any stress on me, bye bye. xoxo .._

_Love_

_-Nikki-_

Nikki clicked the "Send" button. "There," she said to herself. "Now he'll know exactly how I feel about him..." Nikki stopped. "Oh shit, no, that could totally fuck everything up... fuck, fuck fuck!" she cursed constantly. "Oh great Nikki... calm down... just calm down," she said to herself as she lid down on her bed. "Think calm thoughts... everything will be okay," she said before drifting off into a long-deserved sleep.

Jonesy and Mandi was walking down the street. "Ah Mandi?" Jonesy looked at her.

"Yes honey?" Mandi smiled as she looked up at Jonesy.

"Well, your pop died... you don't look too upset about it... are you lying? Did he really die? Or is this just some excuse to keep me and Nikki from being friends? She's my best friend you know, always have been and always will. She's pregnant with my child and you have got to learn to accept that," Jonesy said.

"Whoa.. whoa... WHOA! What the hell is your problem?" Mandi freaked."Yes my pop is dead! And what you accuse me of lying!" she slapped Jonesy across the face. "Some good boyfriend you are all you care about is Nikki... Nikki... oh and Nikki. Fuck her! Oh wait, you already did!" she yelled.

"Well, it's pretty obvious that you don't want me to have anythign to do with her," Jonesy said. "Damnit Mandi, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, you're the problem, my pop just died and you're there making me all upset, fuck you Jonesy Garcia," Mandi cursed.

"Only in your dreams," Jonesy said. "And your pop isn't dead, you'd actually be upset, but you're not. You're just a bitch," he told her.

"Excuse me?" Mandi freaked. "That's it, go back to your whore. That slut... the baby isn't probably yours anyway. God only knows who she fucked in China..." she yelled.

"Watch your mouth," Jonesy said. He was getting pissed off. Nobody called Nikki names, NOBODY!

"Oh, right, you can't do nothing about it so just grow up, anyway we're over!" Mandi yelled.

"THANK GOD! You are so annoying anyway... goodbye," Jonesy yelled. Then he ran towards Nikki's Aunt's but he ran into Jen.

"Jonesy, what's the rush?" Jen asked.

"Nikki, I have to see Nikki..." Jonesy told her as the ran together to Nikki's Aunt's house.

"Is something wrong?" Jen asked.

"Yes, we're nopt together and we should be," Jonesy said.

"What about Mandi?" Jen asked.

"She's out fo my life, Nikki is the one, the only one for me," Jonesy said.

"Well, it's about time you realize that," Jen said. "But Nikki's sleeping, I just called there, she's tired Jonesy..." she said.

"Oh..." Jonesy said. "Well the first thing tomorrow I have to come here to see her," he said.

"Yes, yes you do," Jen said. _This is perfect, Jonesy wants ehr back too. Everything is going to be just fine now._ She smiled.

Then Jonesy and Jen started to walk home. When they got home Jonesy went to his room and went on his computer. When he signed on MSN he noticed that he had a new email so he checked it. It was from Nikki, so of course he opened it. After reading it Jonesy smiled. "Wow.. oh my God, she loves me, she still wants to be with me... and she was right about Mandi... good thing we never got in a fight about this... oh tomorrow is going to be a great day, finally Nikki and I will be back together,"

**The Nexy Day**

Jonesy woke up early the next morning, he got a shower and got dressed. He had a qyuck breakfast and then he brushed his teeth before going to Nikki's Aunts. Jen wanted to go but Jonesy said he'd prefer to go alone. Jen understood so she stayed home. Jonesy walked down the street that led to Nikki's Aunts. When he got there he was really excited. He ran up the steps and knocked on the door. He heard Nikki's voice from inside. "Just a minute," she called out. Then a few seconds later she opened the door. "Jonesy?" she said.

"Nikki..." Jonesy looked at her. "I'm sorry about leaving you last night," he said.

"Oh, it's alright, Mandi's your girlfriend... her pop died," Nikki said.

"According to your email, that isn't what you thought,"Jonesy said.

"Oh shit, you read that?" Nikki looked at Jonesy who nodded. "I'm sorry,"

"No worries, we broke up last night, she is a liar, and she couldn't accept that you were a part of my life, you're my best friend Nikki, you are pregnant with my child and... I love you, there's no doubt about it, we are meant to be together," Jonesy said.

Nikki smiled and hugged Jonesy tightly. "Oh my goodness, I never thought I'd get you back," she said. "But I did, this is the best day of my life," she said. Then she remember. "Oh my goodness, Happy Birthday, I have something for you upstairs," Nikki smiled.

"No Nikki, you didn't buy me anything did you?" Jonesy looked at her.

"Well yes I did but the best part of your gift doesn't cost a thing.." Nikki put her hands on Jonesy's chest. "It's up... in the bed... if you get what I mean..." she looked at Jonesy.

"Oh... I get it, but in your aunts house?" Jonesy asked.

"She's gone away for the weekend... we're all alone," Nikki smiled. "Now hurry up, I can't wait any longer," Nikki said.

"Oh, you waaaaaaaaaant me that badly, do ya?" Jonesy teased. He kissed Nikki passionately on the lips. "Maybe I'll make you wait just a little longer," he smiled.

"If you do, I'll..." Nikki stopped. "I'll never talk to you again," she said.

Jonesy looked at her. "Damn, now that's something I can't risk..." he smiled taking her up in his arms. "Where's the bedroom too? " he asked.

Nikki pointed up the stiars. "First door on the left," she said.

Then Jonesy took her upstairs and even though it was early in the morning, they had fun... a lot of fun. It sure was a time to remember.

_**Okay, it's not done yet. I have a lot of plans for this, there's a part of this story I came up with in... I think it was Canadian Issues class... lol.. anyway hope you enjoyed it... yay, they are back together... hehe**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**FEELS LIKE FALLING**_

_**CHAPTER 17**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OF 6TEEN**_

_**BY: DESIREE**_

The next five months passed by rather quickly. Jonesy's family had accepted Nikki being pregnant because they knew that the two of them would be together forever- or so they thought. Nikki gave birth to two beautiful girls- Kendra and Desiree. After graduating high school, Nikki and Jonesy moved out into their own apartment and both worked part time jobs- they also had help from their parents so they were getting along just fine. even though they barely spend time together- when Nikki came home it was Jonesy's turn at work and it was just crazy. They barely ever got to see each other, except at night time which only lasted a few hours because Jonesy had to go work early in the morning. "Once the girls get older," they would always say. "Things will get a lot easier," but they just didn't know how hard it was going to be. They didn't know how much deciation it was going to take and how much patience that the two of them needed... they were both young and this parenting thing was stressful, especially with two kids.

"I swear, being a seventeen year old parent is not the easiet thing I ever did," Nikki Wong said talking to her friend, Jen on the phone. "I barely even spend any time with Jonesy, when he's not at work I am, and then the time that we actually do spend toegther, we're either asleep or tending to the kids," she said.

"How's the girls?" Jen asked.

"Oh, they're great," Nikki said. " Just perfectly fine,"

"What's it like living in your guys apartment?" Jen asked. "I'm sorry I haven't came to see you guys yet,"

"Oh that's okay, it's good here besides for the family down the hall a little. They had a baby girl around the same time we had the girls... and she screams constantly, I knows she ain't going to be crazy when she gets older," Nikki rolled her eyes. "I know it's wrong to complain about little kids but I'm sorry she drives me insane," she said.

"I guess I can understand that," Jen said. "Oh yeah, Jude and I are planning on coming over to see you guys next weekend, is that okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course. The two of us got that weekend off so it'll be great to spend it with you guys," Nikki said.

"Are you sure you guys got the room?" Jen asked.

" Well yeah, it is a two bedroom apartment, hope you don't mind sharing a room with Jude," Nikki said.

"Of course not," Jen laughed. "I shares a room enough with him now as it is, it wouldn't borther me," she sighed. " I'll let you go," Jen had heard the girls starting to cry in the background.

"Yeah, that would be a great idea," Nikki said."Talk to you later... bye," Nikki hung up the phone and then tended to the girls. "Oh Jonesy, please hurry up and get home," she said to herself. Jonesy was suppose to be home ten minutes ago. Then Jonesy walked in the door with a couple of bags of things.

"Oh honey," Jonesy walked into the bedroom."Sorry I'm so late," he told her.

"Oh that's okay, I finally got the girls put to bed," Nikki said. Then she walked over to Jonesy and he wrapped his arms around her. Nikki hugged into him."I missed you," she said.

"I missed you too," Jonesy smiled and he kissed Nikki gently on the lips. "I got something for you," he said.

"Really?" Nikki looked at him. "What's that?"

"Well I got the gang to help me but it took a long time..." Jonesy said. He pulled out a huge scrap book out of one of the bags. "We manged to come up with this memory book and I wanted you to have it," he said.

"Ah Jonesy, that's so sweet... what's in the other bag?" Nikki asked.

"Tonights supper," Jonesy smiled.

"Jonesy, I have work in like thirty minutes," Nikki said. "And I have to get in the shower," then Nikki left the bedroom and went into the bathroom to get her shower. -That'show almost everynight went. Nikki would return home, join Jonesy in bed who would already be asleep and he would be up and gone to work before she's even up. The barely ever spent any time together but next weekend was going to be great. They was finally going to spend some time together and Jen and Jude was going to be there too.

When Nikki got out of the shower she got dressed and waited for her car pull to pick her up. "So, at least next weekend we'll be able to spend some time together," Jonesy said.

"Yeah, it'll be great, Jen and Jude is coming over to spend it with us," Nikki said.

"What? I thought it was just going to be us," Jonesy said. "I thought the girls was going to go over to my parents house and it would be just you and me," he said.

"Well... Jen asked if she and Jude could come over, I couldn't say no," Nikki said.

"Great, just great, our first weekend that we can spend together and now we don't even get any alone time, great job Nikki, great job," Jonesy complained.

"Oh shut up," Nikki growled. "I'm going to work now, bye!" she said without kissing Jonesy at all and then she left.- Nikki and Jonesy got into so many fights, with all the stress that the two of them was always under, it's no wonder they argued so much.

**Next Weekend**

The week went by slowly as usual, and the girls were at Jonesy's parents house. Nikki and Jonesy had a couple of hours of alone time before Jen and Jude showed up so they decided to have a talk. A long talk about... everything. "So really Jonesy, what do you think? I mean seriosuly I'm telling you this relationship is complicated," Nikki said.

"Well at least you care about me enough to call it a relationship now Nikki," Jonesy said. "Listen, things between us are... complicated and I don't like it. We barely spend any time together and when we do we argue... and now you ruined this weekend," he yelled.

"Well, maybe spending time with your friends isn't ruining our weekend. We haven't seen them since the baby shower so there," Nikki freaked. " I thought you'd actually be happy to see your friends," she said.

"I am happy but I was looking forward to spending a weekend alone with you," Jonesy said. "We don't have time to do anything anymore...only argue and I don't like that Nikki, I love you," Jonesy said.

"I love you too," Nikki gazed into Jonesy eyes and then she kissed him, passionately on the lips.

"Dudddddddddes," Jude and Jen jhad just walked in. Jude looked at Jen. "Loooook, they kiss with tougues,"

"JUDE!" Jen slapped him on the shoulder.

Nikki and Jonesy looked over and laughed. This weekend wasn't going to be so bad after all... Jonesy thought.

_**That's Chapter 17, sorry it was short. What's going to happen soon?... lol anyway things are going to change really soon but I won't tell you about that yet anyway hope you enjoyed this ... Merry Christmas... xoxoxo**_

_**Desiree**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Feels Like Falling**_

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen**_

_**By: Desiree**_

**_Two years later_**

Things were still just the same- Jonesy and Nikki were still going through hard times but they always, somehow, managed to fix things. But today their arguement went a little out of hand- actually way out of hand.

"--but the children," eighteen year old Jonesy Garcia pleaded with his girlfriend. "We cannot do this to them,"

"To them? We cannot do this to them," a very pissed off Nikki yelled. "This is what we can't do, we're putting them in the middle of our fights," Nikki sat down on a chair next to the kitchen table. She held her head in her hands.

Jonesy sat down next to her and he put a hand on her shoulder. "I love you..." he told her.

Nikki looked up and glared at Jonesy. "Right..." she said in a not so sure tone. "When you're not working I am, and when we actually do spend time together all we do if argue, argue and argue,"

But Nikki we could-" Jonesy started to say.

Nikki cut him off. "- No Jonesy, it's just no use, plus, I know something... you've been cheating on me," she said.

"I HAVE NOT!" Jonesy was shcoked. Where the hell was Nikki getting this bunch of bullshit from.

"Well, I found a pink bra in the room the other day and for damn well sure it ain't mine," Nikki cursed.

"Well, I swear I don't know where the fuck it came from Nikki. You should know that I would never cheat on you, I swear on the girls lives that I never," Jonesy looked Nikki deeply in the eyes.

Nikki looked at Jonesy. A few tears fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry..." she said. "I feel aweful, I had to make you swear on our daughthers lives..." she told him.

Jonesy glared. "Yeah, well, it's the only fucken way that you'll believe me," he said.

"That's it, damnit," Nikki yelled. "I'm moving out and don't you dare try to stop me," she jumped up out of the chair.

"What about the girls?" Jonesy looked at Nikki.

"Well, we'll just have to split them up," Nikki said.

"We can't do that!" Jonesy said. "It's just not fair,"

"Yeah, well, having them grow up with parents who always fight ain't fair either now is it?" Nikki yelled. Then she quickly ran up the stairs and starting packing.

_**Thriteen Years Later**_

"Oh mom, please!" Fifteen year old Kendra begged her mom. "I want to go to the concert, please let me go!" she bugged.

"I don't know..." Nikki looked at her daughther. God how she reminded Nikki of herself as a teenager. "Is there going to be any guys there?" she asked. Nikki was always concerned about Kendra getting pregnant at a young age just like she did.

"Well mom it is a concert..." Kendra rolled her eyes. "What do you think?"

"I meant with your group," Nikki said to her daughter.

"Only Matt and Chris," Kendra said.

"Matt?" Nikki smiled.

"MOM!" Kendra yelled.

"Okay, fine, you can go," Nikki said.

"Thank-you mom," Kendra hugged her mom. "I'm going to a Staind concert!" she yelled running upstairs to her bedroom. She turned on her MSN to talk to a few of her friends, as soon as she signed on one of her friends from another part of Canada signed online- a girl she met online.

"DAD!" Fifteen year old Desiree yelled at her father. "I can't believe it!" she yelled.

"But honey," Jonesy said to his daughter. "It's better if we move..." he said.

"But I just don't want to, why do we have to move?" Desiree yelled.

"Because..." Jonesy stopped. "There's better work upWinnipeg than here in Newfoundland," he said.

"Well at least I might be able to meet my friend that I know online up there," Desiree said.

"Yeah, good girl, you're seeing the bright side of things," Jonesy said.

"Yes dad, how wonderful!" Desiree said in a sarcastic voice. God how she reminded Jonesy of Nikki. Too bad he couldn't tell Desiree about Kendra. Jonesy had tried to reach Nikki lots of times but she didn't tell anyone where she moved to when she left. A few years after Nikki left Jonesy and Desiree had moved to Newfoundland- a beautiful place but boring.

"At least I'll finally get off of this fucken rock," Desiree cursed.

"Excuse me young lady?" Jonesy looked at his daugther.

"Well, you got mom pregnant when you guys was only one year older than me!" Desiree yelled."Don't go telling me not to curse,"

"Well I just want a better life for you," Jonesy said.

"Yeah, well I want to meet my mother," Desiree yelled. "But you just don't seem to understand that do you?" she freaked.

"Honey... I don't know where your mother and... I don't know where's shes to," Jonesy said.- He couldn't tell Desiree abotu Kendra, she would probably go insane because he had hidden it from her for so long.

"Whatever, I'm going on the internet," Desiree said and then she went into her bedroom and went on the internet to talk to her friend online, the one that lived in Winnipeg, telling her that she was moving to Winnipeg in a few weeks.

_**That's all I have for Chapter 18... Merry Christmas (oh it's so close)**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Feels Like Falling**_

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen**_

_**By: Desiree**_

**Notes: **_First off I'd like to say **I'M BACK**_ _from my nans. Did you guys miss me? Haha. Anyway, I'm sorry about not updating this week and all, I wasn't home. So the new 6teen episodes was pretty good and funny. I come home... and you know what? There's something weird about my computer, I keep getting all these stupid errors pop up... hmm... "BRUD!" chases him around the house Okay, yeah how dare he touch my computer and RUIN it... anyway, I'll still write but these friggin' pop-ups... yeah I know how to get rid of them but I think I should update first. Hehe. Enjoy!_

Desiree signed on to MSN and noticed that her Best Online Friend was online. She clicked on her name and started a conversation.

**Heaven Doesn't Want Me And Hell Is Afriad I'll Take Over says:**

_Hey!_

**I Swear I'm Not The Devil says:**

_hey_

**Heaven Doesn't Want Me And Hell Is Afriad I'll Take Over says:**

_guess what?_

**I Swear I'm Not The Devil says:**

_what?_

**Heaven Doesn't Want Me And Hell Is Afriad I'll Take Over says:**

_I'm moving to Winnipeg._

**I Swear I'm Not The Devil says:**

_Nice. That's awesome, so we finally get to meet._

**Heaven Doesn't Want Me And Hell Is Afriad I'll Take Over says:**

_Yep, that's the plan... it's going to be cool I guess- getting out of this boring place._

**I Swear I'm Not The Devil says:**

_Winnipeg isn't THAT exciting..._

**Heaven Doesn't Want Me And Hell Is Afriad I'll Take Over says:**

_No, but it's more exciting than this place, anyway, gotta run, dad wants to start packing right away, bye!_

**I Swear I'm Not The Devil says:**

_Bye!_

Desiree logged off and went downstairs and started packing away the things that she used the least. Telling her friends at school would be the hardest thing ever, she leaving would have a huge effect on them, grade ten... well at least it's not graduation year, right? "Dad, maybe this whole moving thing won't be so bad," she said. "But I'm going to miss everyone graduating, you know the people I grew up with and my friends in my class... this bites,"

"Yes, yes, I know all about it, all you do is mumble but things will be fine, you'll get to meet that girl you always talk to online... what's her name?" Jonesy looked at Desiree.

"Kendra..." Desiree looked at her father who seemed surprised.

"Is that the girl whos the same age as you with the same birthday, what's her last name?" Jonesy started to think that maybe, just maybe.

"Dad, whatever. I don't want to answer any questions right now, I'm going out," Desiree grabbed a jacket. "And why are you so interested in my online friends so suddenly?"

"I have always been interested," Jonesy smiled. "I'm your father, duh, I care about your friends too," he said.

"Yeah, okay, right, sure," Desiree started saying random words. "I'm going out to see Sylvia, later!" And then she left. She ran down the road to Sylvia's house. She knocked on the door and Sylvia came out to answer it.

"Hey Des!" Sylvia hugged her friend. " What's up girl?" she asked.

"I'm moving," Desiree said.

"To where?" Sylvia asked.

"Winnipeg," Desiree said.

"What?" Sylvia looked at her friend. "You cannot leave, it just won't be the same without you,"

In Winnipeg Kendra sat down at her computer as she read some fanfiction and did other surfing on the net- visiting websites, the forums- all that fun stuff. Then she got ready for the Staind concert that her mother had actually let her go to-- and Matt was going to be there. It was going to be perfect! "Life sure is great..." Kendra smiled as she browsed the net. "Whoa did I actually just say that?" she grinned. Yep, things sure as hell was looking up for her.

"Okay Sylvia," Desiree looked at her life long friend. "How am I suppose to tell Scott that I'm moving?" Desiree sighed. "Oh shit, he's coming," Scott, Desiree's boyfriend, was Sylvia odler brother by five minutes. "Okay, YOU tell him," Desiree said.

"What? Why? You're his girlfriend," Sylvia said.

"True... but this move... I got to break up with him, there's no way we'll last," Desiree said.

"What do you mean break up and move?"Scott said.

"Scott, I..."Desiree looked at him. She was scared. "We got to break up, it's over, I'm moving... I gotta go bye!" Desiree left the house running and crying. She couldn't believe that she had just did that. She left in a hurry because she couldn't stay there, not now, not like this.- She returned home and went to her room and signed on MSN, she changed her username to: "**I Broke His Heart But Torn Mine In Half**" and she noticed that a few of her friends were online and of course they started messaging her right away.

Later that afternoon Jonesy went into his daughthers room, "Honey, may I sign on to my MSN, I haven't been on it in YEARS, I really want to see if any if my old friends are online," he said.

"Like mom?" Desiree looked at him.

"Listen I highly doubt your mom uses her MSN anymore," Jonesy said.

"Okay... I'm going to get a bath, I need to think so... enjoy," Desiree said then she left. Jonesy signed into his old MSN... why did he chose NOW to go online? Well while he was packing away his things he found an old piece of paper with his old email address on it and his password so he decided to see if it still worked and it did. "Whoa..." he said. His username was still " **I'm A Stud- With A Hot Chick**" he laughed at himself as a teenager, always after the girls but then he realized that he had to change his username and he just changed it to plain old " **Jonesy **" after online for about five minutes someone came online. Jonesy looked down in the bottom right hand corner and in the box it showed, " **Nikki Wong **" has just signed in. "Nikki..." Jonesy said clciking on the box.

_**Dun Dun Dun... well, I wonder what's going to happen next. They ain't even in Winnipeg yet and things are starting to get a little interesting, I hope. Well anyway, I'll update way sooner than what I did last time but anyway that's all for now. Bye Bye. **_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Feels Like Falling**_

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen**_

_**By: Desiree**_

When the blank conversation popped up Jonesy started to type a message. But before he could think of anything to say Nikki had started one.

**Nikki Wong says:**

Jonesy?

**Jonesy says:**

Nikki... hi.

**Nikki Wong says:**

yeah, hi.

**Jonesy says:**

um... how have things been with you?

**Nikki Wong says:**

Oh fine. I'm actually dating this really great guy and he's been super great to Kendra. She's doing awesome, how's Desiree?

**Jonesy says:**

She's great, I guess. We're moving soon so she's a little upset about that. ... you're dating someone?

**Nikki Wong says:**

yeah, not that's any of your business

**Jonesy says:**

sorry... no problem to tell you're still the same Nikki

**Nikki Wong says:**

Meaning?

**Jonesy says:**

You're still a bitch.

**Nikki Wong says:**

Excuse me? Jonesy we're 31 years old now, I think it's time to get over what happened in the past.

**Jonesy says:**

You're the one who dumped me. I didn't break your heart twice like you did to me, I still love you and you're with someone else now, guess that's a third time, no wait, it's the fourth...

**Nikki Wong says:**

Are you referring to Stone? Jonesy grow up we were teenage lovers and nothing more.

**Jonesy says:**

We have two girls together and you're saying we had nothing more than teen love. Oh yeah and Desiree is always asking about you.

**Nikki Wong says:**

Really? I would imagine. I'd want to get away from you too.

**Jonesy says:**

Nikki! Don't say that you know what? I love you a lot, no matter what and I won't ever stop.

**Nikki Wong says:**

Ohhhhhhhhh, I feel so special. Anyway, I g2g, sorry but this feels like a friggin' conversation between teenagers...

**Jonesy says:**

Whatever, bye.

Jonesy shut off his MSN then. Then he went out to his room and lid down on his bed. Nikki and him were over, even if he found her, he still had no chance of winning her back.

Kendra was out at the Staind concert with her friends, having an excellent time. Of course, she had no idea what was going on at home. She had no idea what MSN conversation she had missed. Nikki Wong, her mother, had a boyfriend named Marcus. Kendra wasn't too fussy over him but he did give her a lot of money and he did buy her the Staind ticket- okay so he was cool but he just wasn't her dad, even though she didn't know her dad she wanted to. But she didn't really like talking about it much. After the concert she went home to her mother who was fighting with her boyfriend.

"Marcus what the fuck is your problem? I only spoke to him for about five minutes, what's the matter with that?" Nikki yelled. "Plus, it wouldn't hurt for me to see how Desiree was, I thought you understood that? I had a different life before I met you," she said.

"You shouldn't be talking to Jonesy Garcia at all and Desiree, she shouldn't mean anything to you now, you haven't seen her since the break up of you and Jonesy," Marcus yelled. "And plus he still loves you,"

"So what if he does," Nikki yelled. "We had..." then Nikki noticed that Kendra was there. "Kendra..."

"Mom?" Kendra was confused. "I'll just leave you too alone," she said and then she went up to her room and started to think. Jonesy Garcia was her dad and who was Desiree? Desiree Garcia- that was her friend Desiree from Newfoundland - confusing- but she wasn't talking about her, Nikki barely knew anything about online life... but she was talking to her dad? Whoa.. interesting. A few hours later Nikki came up into the room to talk to Kendra.

"Honey..." Nikki started.

"Yeah mom?" Kendra looked at her.

"Marcus and I broke up," Nikki said.

"I see," Kendra said.

"He got jealous over the fact I was talking to your father tonight," Nikki said.

"You was talking to dad?" Kendra asked.

"On MSN..." Nikki said.

"How is he?" Kendra asked.

"Pissed, and hurt. He still loves me," Nikki said.

"Okay..." Kendra looked at her mom. "So email him tell him to come visit I want to meet him," she said.

"You do?" Nikki looked at her daughter.

"Well yeah," Kendra said.

"Oh," Nikki said. "I'll try to contact him but I think I said some very hurtful things to him,"

"Well, I'm sleepy, I'm going to bed so can you leave me alone, please," Kendra looked at her mom.

"Sure," Nikki said. "See you in the morning,"

"Yep," Kendra said.

Desiree was watching so late night TV when he dad came out to find her there. "Hey honey," he said.

"Hi dad," Desiree said. "Talk to anybody on MSN?" she asked.

"Yes, actually I did," Jonesy sat down next to his daughter and turned the TV on mute. "I was talking to your mom,"

"Mom?" Desiree jumped up. "How is she? Where is she?"

"Oh she's great,. she's with someone else now... and I don't know where she lives," Jonesy said. "I have tried everything to find her and if she tried to find me she wouldn't seems we moved from Toronto," he said.

"Yeah, why'd we do that anyway?"Desiree asked.

"I don't know, anyway, I'm going to try my best to get you to meet your mom and..." Jonesy stopped. He just couldn't tell her about Kendra, not yet, she'd flip out and go even more insane. Desiree had always wanted a sister, wait until she found out she actually had one.

"And?" Desiree looked at her father.

"Nothing, I didn't mean anything," Jonesy said.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed," Desiree said getting up and going to her room. She had moved the computer out in the living room earlier today so now her father could use it to every now and then when they got a break from packing, so he got on MSN again, hoping to catch Nikki online. And she was.

**Jonesy says:**

Hi again, listen I am so sorry about earlier.

**Nikki Wong says:**

Me too, I totally over reacted.

**Jonesy says:**

So, are we... still at least friends?

**Nikki Wong says:**

Jonesy, we haven't been friends for a long time. We haven't spoken in ages. But of course we can still be friends. We need to be and we need to make up.

**Jonesy says:**

I'm moving in a few weeks so after I gets where I'm moving then we can come and visit you where do you live?

Nikki was about to reply but the power went off and the computer shut off on Jonesy. "Damnit," he said.

"Ah, shit," Nikki said. "What the hell happened?"

Jonesy looked at his watch it was getting late so he went to bed. "Well she's got a new guy in her anyway so there's no point for me to get my hopes up thinking she'll be mine again," he said to himself. Then he went off to bed.

**That's two chapter so far today and I am hoping that you enjoyed that. I'm hoping to update soon, very soon but it is New Years Eve and I am spending it with my friends. And probably calling some of my out-of-the-province friends. Haha, Newfoundland gets into 2006 first... oh yeah isn't it this year that we get an extra second or something? lmao I saw that on the news.**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Feels Like Falling**_

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen.**_

_**By: Desiree**_

_**My First Chapter in 2006**_

**Two And A Half Weeks Later**

Jonesy and Desiree had finally moved into their new house in Winnipeg and was finally getting used to the huge city compared to their old small hometown that they lived in while they lived in Newfoundland. Things were different- at least you didn't have to drive one hour and a half to see a movie or get to a mall. Desiree had finally gotten her computer hooked up today so she was able to get online and talk to her friend. She had once again changed her MSN username. Now it was; " **Desiree **" she didn't really have anything new to add to her MSN username. When she signed in, a lot of her Newfoundland friends immendiately started to message her. Desiree sighed, was she going to have to repeat the same story over and over? Well, no, she could just use copy 'n' paste. Then she scrolled though her online friends and noticed that Kendra was online.

**Desiree says:**

_Hey!_

**I Swear I'm Not The Devil says:**

_Hey_

**Desiree says:**

_I'm in Winnipeg now... lol_

**I Swear I'm Not The Devil says:**

_I See. Awesome._

**Desiree says:**

_We have to so meet up somewhere the weekend._

**I Swear I'm Not The Devil says:**

_Yeah, sure. Where?_

**Desiree says:**

_I dunno? The mall?... haha_

**I Swear I'm Not The Devil says:**

_Polo Park? That's the best place._

**Desiree says:**

_Sure, so what time?_

**I Swear I'm Not The Devil says:**

_Two- o'clock at the main entrance, trust me, you'll know which one is the main entrance, it's huge._

**Desiree says:**

_Awesome, I g2g my dad is going insane._

**I Swear I'm Not The Devil says:**

_lol, okay, ttyl, bye_

**Desiree says:**

_Byez!_

Kendra leaned back in her chair. Desiree's dad. Kendra couldn't remember her father nor did she know that much about him. It borthered her a lot. Her mother was going to try to contact him again and try to meet up with him, then it struck her. She could get into her moms account, she had used it before so she knew her password. When she signed in she noticed that only a few people was online and " **Jonesy **" was one of them. He automatically messaged her.

**Jonesy says:**

Nikki...

**Nikki Wong says:**

Actually it's Kendra

**Jonesy says:**

Oh.

**Nikki Wong says:**

Whos this? Is it...

**Jonesy says:**

Um... I'm Jonesy Garcia...

**Nikki Wong says:**

My dad!

**Jonesy says:**

Uh, yeah.

**Nikki Wong says:**

Dad! Oh my God, I can't believe it. Let me get mom, I have to tell her, please don't be mad, I know you guys got into a fight...

**Jonesy says:**

We made up.

**Nikki Wong says:**

Really! That's great because now you guys and meet up! And get back together!

**Jonesy says:  
**Your mom got a boyfriend now doesn't she?

**Nikki Wong says:**

No.

**Jonesy says:**

She lied to me?

**Nikki Wong says:**

Oh, right, yeah the broke up only recently.

**Jonesy says:**

Oh..

**Nikki Wong says: **

I g2g now bye.

Kendra signed off and Jonesy cursed on the computer and his memory her forgot to ask where they was living to. He really needed to find out so then he could go up and see them with Desiree. Kendra apparently didn't know about Desiree or she would of asked about her.

**That Saturday**

"Mom, I need a ride to mall I am suppose to meet my friend who just moved here from Newfoundland," Kendra said.

"Oh really?" Nikki said. "Someone you met on the internet?"

"Yes, her and her father just recently moved here," Kendra said."Please give me a ride!"

"I don't know about this whole meeting peope on the internet thing," Nikki said.

"But mom I have been talking to this girl for over two years and I already told her I would go," Kendra said.

"Oh okay, but I want to meet her too, nothing against her but you never know with the internet nowadays," Nikki said.

"Okay, thanks mom," Kendra hugged her mom and grabbed her jacket and he wallet and then her and Nikki left for the mall.

"Dad, you have to take me to the mall, please!" Desiree said to Jonesy. "I have to meet my online friend, please!"  
"Okay, but seems I don't really trust the internet because I know things have happened I want to meet this friend of yours because it's not that I have anythign against this girl but you never know," Jonesy said.

"I know, thanks dad," Desiree hugged Jonesy and grabbed her jacket and wallet and then her and Jonesy left for the mall.

**-I'll leave you with that for now.This evening I will update, hopefully. I'm trying my best to make up for that week I was not around so, anyway, review! LMAO! Is it interesting or not? Do you want to know what happens next? The big old meeting is on the go! Oh my goodness! Anyway, it's New Years Day... HAPPY NEW YEARS 2006! IT'S MY GRAD YEAR! WHOOOOOOOOT! ahem Anyway, I have this big old dinner thing AT MY HOUSE THIS TIME! So I won't be going off anywhere, lol and this bites, I have to go back to school on Wednesday, fucken school board. Anyway, HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL OF YOU. XOXOXO! That's all for now people, byez!**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Feels Like Falling**_

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen.**_

_**By: Desiree**_

**Note: **_It's pretty obvious that this is probably the most important chapters and it's getting close to the end of this story- not quite. There is a few more things to be added before I totally finish up this story but I think I am planning to start another story before I finish this one. Also, I will probably do a sequel for "Perfect Christmas"-- perhaps, lol. Anyway, I was going to try to post this last night but I got distracted but hey, here we are. This is indeed a VERY important chapter._

As Nikki and Kendra was on their way to the mall Kendra was just looking out the window and thinking about the conversation that she had with her father. Should she hemother that she had signed on to her moms MSN and spoke to her dad? Yeah, she probably should. "Uh mom, there's something I should tell you," Kendra said to her mother.

"Yeah, what's that?" Nikki said not taking her eyes off the road.

"I got on your MSN last night..." Kendra said. "And I was talking to dad..."

"You did what?" Nikki raised her voice a little bit but she still never took her eyes off the road.

"I'm sorry but I wanted to see if dad was still online and he told me that you guys made up and all that," Kendra said.

"Well, I suppose that's okay but don't you ever do it again," Nikki said.

"Fine, I got his email address anyway so I can talk to him on my MSN," Kendra said. "Oh and I told him that you and Marcus broke up," she added.

"WHAT!" Nikki took her eyes off of the road for a second but then she put her focus back on the road. "What did you do that for?"

"Well he obviously loves you and I think that you obviously still love him and I told him I wanted you guys to get back together," Kendra told her mom everything.

"Okay Kendra, now that is going a little too far," Nikki said. "When we goes home after this little meeting you and I will be having a very LONG talk about it," she made sure Kendra understood the meaning of LONG.

"Great," Kendra sinked back into her seat. "Just lovely," she added.

Desiree cranked up the music in the van with her and Jonesy. "Dad, this is so awesome, I am finally going to get to meet my friend," she said. "At least I'll probably have something to do now while I am here, it's going to be much better than Newfoundland," she said.

"So, you're over Scott?" Jonesy asked his daughter.

"Well, kind of. I'm only fifteen, if it's meant to be, him and I will cross pathes again sometime in life," Desiree smiled.

Jonesy smiled. "Yeah..." he started to think of Nikki. God, how he still loved her even though he haven't seen her in over thirteen years. He longed to see her again so then he could tell her that she was still the only girl in his heart and that he wanted them to get back together. After all, they still weren't that OLD, they was both thrity-one. Some people say that your thriys are the best years of your life- and maybe it could be true for Jonesy, if he found Nikki and got her back. But oh well, even though his other daughter- Kendra, had told him about the break-up between Nikki and her boyfriend and even though they was planning a meeting so the girls could finally meet and actually realize the truth- he thought he'd never win Nikki back. Jonesy was nervous as hell about telling Desiree about Kendra. It was going to be one big freak out for her- that's for sure.

When Nikki and Kendra arrived at the mall it was ten to two. They waited at the main entrance and around five minutes later, Jonesy and Desiree pulled into the mall parking lot.

"Whoa..." Desiree said. "This is a big-ass mall," she said.

"Yeah, the mall in St. John's is not even one quarter as big as this one," Jonesy observed.

"Yeah I know," Desiree said getting out of the car and she shut the door and started to walk towards the huge entrance which was obviously known as the main entrance. Jonesy followed closely behind. When they reached the mall doors Desiree started to look around. he noticed a woman that was about her fathers age and a teenage girl about her age- someone who looked quite a lot like her. "Uh..." Desiree looked around and noticed that nobody else seemed to be waiting around. "I guess that's Kendra..." Desiree said.

"Where?" Jonesy asked.

"Over there," Desiree pointed.

Jonesy looked over and he couldn't believe what he saw. That woman looked so familar she kind of reminded Jonesy of Nikki but this woman had black hair. It couldn't be Nikki, unless she stopped dying her hair purple every six months like she always did in highschool. "Whoa.. is that her mom?" Jonesy said.

" I guess so," Desiree said.

"Is that your friend over there? Her and that man look kind of confused," Nikki said to Kendra.

"Maybe, she kind of reminds me of me," Kendra said.

"I was thinking of that too and her father I take it reminds me of..." Nikki stopped.

"Of who mom?" Kendra cocked up an eyebrow.

"Nobody," Nikki lied.

"Yes, it's somebody. He reminds you of dad doesn't he?" Kendra asked.

"Yes," Nikki answered truthfully. "In more ways than you can imagine,"

Jonesy and Desiree then walked over to Nikki and Kendra. Desiree looked at Kendra not knowing if she was Kendra or not."Uh... are you Kendra?" she asked.

Kendra nodded. "Yeah, that's me," she said.

"Oh good," Desiree said. "I guess we're in the right place," she said. Then she pointed to her father. "This is my dad," she said.

Kendra smiled. "This is my mom," she said pointing to Nikki.

Nikki and Jonesy looked at each other and smiled. They started to gaze into each others eyes. Then they both blinked at the same time. "Sorry," Nikki said. "You just look like someone I know," she added.

"Yeah, I thought the same thing when I saw you," Jonesy said. Jonesy held out his hand. "I'm Jonesy Garcia, nice to meet you," he said.

"JONESY?" Nikki said."It is you!" She said.

"Nikki?" Jonesy looked at her. He couldn't believe it. She was Nikki and her that girl that Desiree had met on the internet, that was her twin sister. Whoa, now things were complicated.

Kendra and Desiree were confused. "What?" they looked up at their parents.

"You know each other?" Kendra asked.

Nikki looked at her."Yeah, you could most definately say that," she said.

"Dad, what's going on? I have a feeling that you are not telling me something..." Desiree looked at her father.

"Hang on," Jonesy said. He turned his attenstion to Nikki and he grabbed her arm and they walked a couple of meters away from the girls. " The girls... met online? I haven't even told Desiree about her being a twin," he said.

"I haven't told Kendra either," Nikki said. "This should be interesting," she smiled and just hugged Jonesy out of the blue.

Jonesy blushed but he hugged her back.

Kendra looked at Desiree. "Our parents know each other?" she said. "I'm confused," she added.

"Me too," Desiree said."And now they are hugging... what gives? I seriously think there is something going on..." she said.

"Oh yeah, most definately," Kendra said. " I bet your mom is going to be pissed if she comes here seeing your dad hugging my mom," she said.

"My mom doesn't live with me, I haven't seen my mom since I was two and I can't remember her at all," Desiree said.

"Oh my gosh, same thing with me and my dad only... I spoke to my dad on MSN the other night..." Kendra said."Wait his name is Jonesy!" she said.

"Oh my God..." Desiree looked at Kendra. "I thought it was funny, we look alike, act alike, we like a lot of the same things, we have the same birth date and my dad and your mom are acting weird ever since this meeting..." she looked at Kendra.

"Oh my God, that would be so cool but so creepy... what if we're twins? What if... no, that's crazy, isn't it?" Kendra looked at Desiree.

"Crazy? Yes. Impossible? Not quite. It's a rare event that could actually take place and maybe it is, with us rigth now," Desiree said. "Let's go and ask questions," she said.

Kendra smiled. "Right with ya," she said as the girls started to walk up to their parents. "Mom," Kendra said. "Is this man who I think he is and is Desiree more to me than what I think?" she asked.

"Uh..." Nikki didn't know what to say. "Listen girls, we have to talk about this, somewhere else..." she said.

"IS DESIREE MY SISTER OR NOT?" Kendra screamed. SHe got really impatient. She couldn't wait any longer. She could'nt have her mother lie to her any longer.

"Yes.." Nikki said in a low voice.

"WHAT!" Kendra and Desiree yelled.

"Dad you lied to me?You hid this away all this time?" Desiree started to freak.

"Mom, how could you?" Kendra yelled."Come on Des, let's get the hell away from them. Lets go into the mall and think..." she said.

"Fine by me," Desiree agreed.

Then the girls left and went into the mall.

"Oh great," Jonesy said.

"Jonesy, the girls will be fine, Kendra knows her way around the mall so why don't we go in there and catch up ourselves," Nikki smiled slipping her hand into Jonesy.

Jonesy squeezed her hand and held it tightly. "Fine by me.." he smiled as they started to walk into the mall.

_**Well, there is chapter twenty-two. Things are looking up. Will Jonesy and Nikki finally get back together? Or will things take another turn? Will the girls forgive their parents for lying? Will this end up in a complete disater or will this turn out with a happy ending? Only time will tell. Until next time, thank you for reading, please review and another update is coming your way... as soon as I can get it done. **_

_**xoxo Loves ya all.**_

_**Des**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Feels Like Falling**_

_**Chapter 23**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen.**_

_**By: Desiree**_

Jonesy and Nikki walked into the mall and they took a table in the food court after picking up a couple of lemonades. "So?" Nikki cocked up an eyebrow and smiled at Jonesy. "I guess that this is weird," she said.

"Yeah," Jonesy grinned. "You look nice with black hair," he smiled.

"Jonesy!" Nikki smiled. "Thanks..."

"I have seriously missed you, a lot," Jonesy said. " And I still love you..."

Nikki looked at Jonesy deeply in the eyes. Did she love him? Yes... she did. Nikki smiled at Jonesy. "The girls," she started another topic. "The girls have finally met and now they are pissed about us hiding it," she said.

"Well, I guess they do have a right to be," Jonesy said.

"Yeah but I don't want them to be mad forever," Nikki said.

"Me neither and.." Jonesy stopped.

"What?" Nikki said.

"Nothing..." Jonesy lied.

Nikki knew it was a lie. "No, seriously, tell me..." she looked at Jonesy.

"Seriously, there's nothing to tell,"Jonesy lied again. He really wasn't comfortable talking to Nikki about this. He didn't want to dicuss this right now. ure he loved her, he loved her a lot and he did confess his love not that long ago when they first started talking on MSN for some strange reason Jonesy felt like a teenager again- only when Jonesy was a teenager, he wasn't scare to tell a girl he thought she was hot, but he was afriad to come to terms and admit that he was actually head over heels for one chick- Nikki Wong who was now the mother of their twin daughters and still the love of his life.

"Jonesy don't like to me," Nikki said. "I know you well enough and I know for a fact that you aren't telling em the truth right now," she said.

"Well fine, there is something but I just don't want to talk about it right now," Jonesy said.

"Jonesy, please tell me!" Nikki nagged."You're killing me here," she gave Jonesy a smile."Pretty please," she blinked he eyes.Now, it wasn't often that Nikki Wong did something like this. Okay, it was rare for her to do this but she knew that it would make Jonesy melt because she had a pretty good idea what he was thinking about and she wanted to get him to talk about it. She **thought** she was all ready for this talk, but she didn't have any idea how wrong she was.

"Okay fine," Jonesy rolled his eyes. He had finally given in. "I was going to say that I still love you and that I want to start a family with you someday," he said. "We are older now, more mature, I think we can handle a serious relationship," he took a breath. "We're thirty-one years old for crying out loud,"

Nikki looked at Jonesy. She couldn't say anything- she tried btu she just couldn't. She started to get nervous and scared. She couldn't explain why, but she just didn't know what to tell Jonesy- she was at a lost for words. She knew that she loved him and that she did want to pick up where they left off to but the words just wouldn't roll off of her tongue. She kept on gazing at Jonesy until he gave her a strange look.

Jonesy's eyes started to sting as a few tears formed. She managed to do it again. She managed to somehow make Jonesy think there was hope but from Nikki's silent reaction Jonesy realized now, that there was no hope for the two of them. Jonesy closed his eyes and let the few tears fall down his face. He wipped his face with his hands- he didn't want to be seen crying, a thrity-one year old man crying is kind of odd to see. "I get it," he snapped. Then he got up."If you see Desiree tell her to be home by twelve-thrity- one o'clock," And with that Jonesy got up and left to walk away.

"Jonesy!" Nikki followedhim."Jonesy wait!" she said.

"What?" Jonesy snapped at Nikki. He glared at her."What do you want? You want to break my heart somemore? Because Nikki Wong you know what you are? You're a... a...a..." Jonesy stumbled. He was so upset that he couldn'tfind the word he was looking for.

"A what?" Nikki put her hands on her hips. "What's your problem Jonesy? What the hell is the matter with you?" she yelled.

"You," Jonesy said."You making think there was hope earlier today and now you reject me," Jonesy said.

"I didn't reject you," Nikki said.

"Well it sure as hell felt like you did," Jonesy glared. Then he left and walked away again.

This time Nikki didn't follow him.She just watched him walk away. She turned around and went back to the table where her and Jonesy had preivously sat together. She was alone now. "Stupid... stupid... stupid," Nikki repeated to herself over and over again. "Nikki how could you be so stupid? Why couldn't you just tell him you wanted to start a family too?" Nikki sat back and finished he soda. Then she went for a walk at around the mall. She wanted to find her girls and have a talk with them. Things were getting just a little crazy right now,a little too crazy.

"And did you see the part where he liked broke through the glass and screamed, 'You know what? Breaking through glass is a lot tougher than it looks'?" Desiree laughed.

"Nah boy, I paid six bucks to go in there and just stare at the ceiling,"Kendra joked.

Desiree laughed."Hey..." she looked around. "Isn't that mom?" she asked.

"Yeah it is,"Kendra said."But she looks upset and she's alone..."

"Thank-you captain obvious," Desiree said.

"Hey!" Kendra laughed.

"Well there ya go, you give me a sausy comment, I give you one, twins always share..." Desiree laughed.

"Yeah,"Kendra rolled her eyes. Her sister was rather "coo-coo". Then their mother came up to them.

"Girls... how was your afternoon?" Nikki asked.

"Great," They said.

"We went to see a new movie," Kendra said.

"Yeah..." Desiree said. "How was yours?"

"Well, I won't lie to you girls," Nikki said."It sucked,"

"Mom, what do you mean it sucked?" Kendra asked.

"Your father and I got into the huge fight," Nikki said. "We was extrmemly close to getting back together but of course I had to freeze and not say anything and your father got the wrong idea and went totally crazy and he left the mall," she said.

"What?Dad left?" Desiree said. "Now how the heck am I suppose to get home?"

"You're not going home yet, you're coming over the house. I ahven't seen you in thirteen years, we've got a lot of catching up to do,"Nikki said.

"Yeah," Desiree said."That sounds cool," she said.

"Plus, I bet you have a lot of stories about dad," Kendra said.

"Yeah, I do.And mom, don't worry, I'm sure things will work out," Desiree said."Because if not, we'll make sure they do, right Kendra?"

"Oh yeah," Kendra smiled." If there's anything we know how to do that's hook up couples," she said. "And we are the best!" she grinned.

"Oh yeah, that's true," Desiree said.

"How do you guys already know that?" Nikki asked.

"Duh! All our totally awesome romance fanfiction," Kendra said.

"Yeah," Desiree agreed. "We know enough about hooking people up and trust me, you guys are out parents, this should be easy for us,"

"Yep," Kendra said. "We're smart but not concided unlike somebody we know..." Kendra screwed up her face.

"Haha," Desiree laughed."Don't even get me staretd on her because I'll never shut up,"

"It's a good thing she never ended up moving here," Kendra said."Because if she ever does...we'll be in a lot of shit,"

"That's for sure," Desiree said.

"What are you girls talking about?" Nikki asked.

"Oh, just some annoying chick we know on the net that pisses the two of us off. God, she's so annoying, she thinks she like the best thing to ever walk the planet or something. Geez, the stuff she goes on with is enough to make even a nun swear," Kendra said.

Desiree laughed. "That's probably true," Desiree said.

"Well come on girls, we'll go out for a meal then we'll go back to the house and maybe we can try to get your father over and we can talk," Nikki said.

"Yeah," Kendra said."Sounds good,"

"Yeah,"Desiree said."It would be great if you and dad got back together," she added.

"Definately," Kendra added.

"I couldn't agree with the two of you more," Nikki said.

Then the three of them went out to some resturant for a nice meal before going back to Nikki's house. When they got there Desiree went to call her father right away. Of course Desiree knew Jonesy would pick of the phone because he was the only one there and he did."Hello?" he said.

"Dad!" Desiree exclaimed."I'm at moms," she told him."You should come over so we can all talk," she said.

"The problem is,I don't know my way around Winnipeg yet plus I don't know where your mother lives," Jonesy mad eup and excuse which wasn't really an excuse because it was the truth.

"Well why can't we come over there then?" Desiree asked.

Jonesy sighed. He couldn't say no to her, he knew that, because if he did Desiree would never shut up about it- it would be a non-stop rant of complaints. "Oh alright," Jonesy said.

"Okay great!" Desiree said."Thanks dad, love you," and Desiree hung up the phone. Then she ran out and told Kendra and Nikki eactly what the plan was and they all got ready for the kind of family meaning. The girls helped Nikki do her self up a little bit. It wasn't like Nikki to be all dressy or anything- nope, she haven't changed in that way- but they wanted her to look nice when she was going to apolizge to Jonesy about this afternoon and they was going to try to get them to hook up so they decided that after a small talk the two of them would pretend to want to go out somewhere and they'd go outside for a while and that would give their parents some alone time. After about one hour of getting ready they left to go over to Jonesy's house. When they got there they all ran into the living room, Kendra and Desiree ran for the couch and Nikki sat on the love seat while Jonesy walked in the room and sat on the chair.

Kendra looked at Desire and gave her a _'shoot he was suppose to sit by mom'_ look.

It was silent. Everyone was looking at each other and gazing around the room. Nikki looked at Jonesy and he looked at her and they locked eyes. Neither one of them could take their eyes off of each other. "So..." Kendra broke the silent which was thick enough that you could cut with a knife. "Why don't you two talk, and makeout- I mean make-up and Des and I will go out for awhile," she jumped up off the couch.

"Yeah, sounds like an excellent plan to me," Desiree agreed.

"Yeah, see you later," Kendra and Desiree yelled running out of the door before either one of their parents could comment ont their little plan.

"So..." Jonesy looked at Nikki.

"So.."Nikki looked at him."Listen, I am so sorry about this afternoon," Nikki said."What do you mean?" Jonesy looked at her. "You reject me, so what? It'snot like you haven't did that before," he said.

"Listen Jonesy!" Nikki yelled. "I was shocked when you said you wanted to start a family. I do want us to get back together and settle down together and perhaps a few more children together," she saind in a calmer tone."Because I still love you... I've never stopped..."

"Really?" Jonesy got up off the chair and sat down right next to Nikki.

"Really," Nikki smiled. She looked at Jonesy who had his eyes closed and he was leaning in towards her. Nikki smiled and she closed her eyes and their lips finally met, after all these years, in a long awaited passionate kiss. All those years of pain and missing each other was put into this kiss but it was full of passion... all their love and everything filled this kiss. It was unlike the many kisses that they had shared in the pass because this kiss met something more, this kiss was more important, this kiss symobolized another chapter in their life, theyw ere back together and they soul mates... they were going start a family soon, actually a lot sooner than what Nikki thought.

"Nikki,"Jonesy let himself slide off of the love seat. "I have something for you," he smiled.

"What?" Nikki gazed into Jonesy's goreous chocolate eyes- his eyes never changed at all- and that's a good thing.

"First, I need to know do you love me?" Jonesy asked.

"With all my heart," Nikki smiled.

"Will you do me something?" Jonesy asked.

"Of course, I will Jonesy," Nikki smiled.

"Will you marry me?" Jonesy pulled out a velvet box from a nearby drawer. He had put it there when he found out Nikki was coming over.

Tears started to build up in Nikki's eyes- yeah, she was Nikki Wong, the tough one but when you get asked to marry the man of your dreams of course you're going to be happy right. Hopefully Nikki wasn't going to be at a loss for words this time- no, she wasn't, she learned from what happened earlier that afternoon. "Of course," Nikki hugged JOnesy tightly and she kissed him passionately on the lips again. "I love you so much, I can't believe we're actually getting married," she smiled.

Jonesy opened the velvet box and he slipped the ring on Nikki's ring finger on ehr left hand. He squeezed her small hand gently after placing the ring on it, he held her hand up and kissed it. "I'll love you, forever and ever," he said."And that's my vow to you, you'll always be the only girl in my heart, you always have been and always will be, nothing will change that," he said.

Nikki smiled. Then they heard a loud crash out near the closet in the hallway. When they went out there they saw Kendra and Desiree out the floor with the closest door opened. Nikki folder her arms around her chest and Jonesy wraped his arm around her shoulder." Just exactly what are you girls doing?" Nikki asked.

"Trying to hide from.. uh... " Desiree stumbled.

"Riiiiight," Nikki rolled her eyes. "Girls... were you spying on us?" she asked.

"Uh..." Kendra looked at Desiree.

"Oh it doesn't matter anyway," Jonesy smiled."Your mother and I are getting married," he said.

Nikki smiled."There's only one problem though I am so not looking forward to wearing a dress..." she said.

"Why?" Jonesy smield.'What'swrong. I think you'll look hot in a dress..." he looked at Nikki.

Nikki glared at him.

"Uh-oh," Jonesy said.

_**That's Chapter 23. I was going to update earlier but things came up... lol, like they always do but the main thing is that I got my update up now. haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. xoxoxo**_

_**.:.:Des:.:.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Feels Like Falling**_

_**Chapter 24**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen**_

_**By: Desiree**_

Nikki narrowed her eyes as she glared at Jonesy. "Do we have to go through **this **again?" she snapped. Back in the past- when they first started dating a long time ago, they had a huge argument, when Jonesy saw some other chick wearing a blue sun dress, he told Nikki she's look really good in a dress like that, of course, Nikki freaked, Jonesy was telling her to change her clothes and now he was syaing she'd look hot in a dress, again! Didn't he learn his lesson from back then! Apparently not... Jonesy, had once again did the unthinkable, well it wasn't actually **that **bad, but it pissed Nikki off, and that's something Jonesy shouldn't do.

"Nikki, I-I... I didn't mean it like that, you look great anyway!" Jonesy said. "I meant it like, uh, you would so hot at the wedding, I rarely see you in a dress and uh, uh... I think you'll really hot... but you look anyway, like... uh... everyday," Jonesy stumbled. He was nervous, just like he was when the similar figth took place while they were just teenagers.

"I think we should go upstairs or something," Desiree whrispered.

"Yeah," Kendra. "We really should get the hell away from them... if this fight gets as bad as moms with her former boyfriends... it's going to get ugly and I don't really wanna watch our parents make out..."

"Yeah," Desiree agreed. Then they ran upstairs to her bedroom to watch some mindless teenage TV shows.

"Riiiight," Nikki gave Jonesy a strange look. "Why is it that all you care about is always having the hot chick huh? That's all I ever heard from you... 'ohhhhh... she's hot' or whatever. Then you'd tell me I'd look hot in a blue sun dress and now you're talking about our wedding like it's a time for me to look hot, what the fuck is your problem?" Nikki freaked.

"What the hell is yours?" Jonesy shot back. He wasn't going to let Nikki freak at him when he thought she really had no right to, he didn't mean it like that, he apolizged and explained himself and now Nikki was biting his head off, he wasn't going to just stand there and take it. Just because he loved her with all of his heart was no reason for him to let her bash him all she wanted, it just wasn't fair.

"Excuse me?" Nikki cocked up an eyebrow. "My problem is you!" she yelled.

"And what's that suppose to mean? I'm not good enough for you or something? Because you know what Nikki, I've changed. I give you a compliment about being hot in your wedding dress and you go off and freak at me. What is it with you huh? What the hell is wrong?" Jonesy looked at Nikki.

"Nothing," Nikki said. "It's just obvious you don't think I'm...hot... in my normal everyday clothes..." she said.

Jonesy looked at her."Is that what you think?" Jonesy looked at Nikki and slowly walked towards her. He put a hand on her right shoulder. "You're hot everyday," he said. "And you'll be hot on your wedding day and on OUR wedding night... things will be pretty hot, if you know what I mean," Jonesy grinned.

Nikki laughed. Jonesy always knew how to make her laugh. She couldn't stay made at him forever. "Who says it has to be OUR wedding night, why not TONIGHT we already got two wonderful girls..." Nikki smiled as she gently kissed Jonesy's neck, then his chin and then she found her way to his lips.

"I won't refuse that offer baby," Jonesy smiled.

"Come on then, where's your room?" Nikki grabbed Jonesy's hand.

Jonesy lifted Nikki up in his arms and she wrapped ehr arms around his neck, "Come on baby, I'll bring you there..." he smiled as he kissed her gently on the lips. He brought her to his bedroom and he locked the door. Well, things were sure looking up for Nikki and Jonesy, finally. Everything was perfect and they were going to get married.

The day morning, everyone was sat at the kitchen table in the Garcia household. Kendra and Desiree sat next to each other and rolled their eyes everytime their parents sweet talked each other, it was driving them insane. "For petes sake mother," Kendra said. "You guys are thirty-one, not teenagers anymore," Kendra said out of the blue.

"She's got a point," Desiree said. "I can't eat anymore, c'mon Kendra, lets go somewhere..." she suggested.

"Anywhere's fine, as long as we don't have to watch our parents exchange tougues," Kendra said getting up.

The girls left and Jonesy just smiled. "I remember when we was that age," Jonesy said."Yeah, I do too. You was obsessed with every girl that came our way," Nikki said.

"Except for that Julie chick and Lydia," Jonesy said. "They kind of freaked me out,"

"I wonder what ever happened to those two," Nikki said.

"I don't know," Jonesy said. "I kind of lost contact with everyone besides for Jude and Jen," he said. "And I rarely ever talk to the two of those," he said.

"I see," Nikki said. "I talk to Wyatt every now and then, Caitlin- like once a year, she calls during Christmas and maybe a scattered email here and there," she said. "Jude, I never talk to him, the same with Jen but I did hear they got married," she said.

"Yeah, I was at the wedding," Jonesy said. "I saw Wyatt there but I had to leave early, Desiree had a seizure and I had to rush her to the hospital," he told Nikki.

"Desiree has seizures?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah, she has epilepsy," Jonesy said. "But she's on medication now, she's fine, as far as I know anyway," he said. "So, Kendra, what's her life like?"

"Fine, she's a lot like I was, a rebel... haha," Nikki laughed.

"Desiree is like that too," Jonesy said. "She hates pink, I guess I know who she turns after,"

"Same with Kendra," Nikki said. " Makes sense, that did have to end up having some thing sin comman, they are twins," she said.

"Yeah," Jonesy said. "So, they wedding..." Jonesy said out of the blue.

"Yeah?" Nikki looked at Jonesy. "What about it?" she asked.

"Well, I cannot wait to marry you," Jonesy said. "So, I have it arranged for it to be in three weeks time," he said. "So we can have a nice day to have it... an outdoors wedding.." he said.

"Really?" Nikki smiled."Whoa, that's so soon..." she said.

"Yeah, I know," Jonesy smiled. "But I don't want to wait much longer than that," he said. "We are long overdo, we were suppose to get married before this but we lost each other but now that we have each other again, I don't wanna lose you anymore," he said.

Nikki smiled and kissed Jonesy on the lips. "Well, I am excited," she said. "But the girls... of course we're having them as our two maids of honours, are not going to be pleased with having to wear dresses..." she said.

"Oh, yeah, another thing they turn after you for. I had to make Desiree wear a dress to her grade eight grad, man she went insane..." Jonesy said. "And now, she's even more against it,"

"Kendra too," Nikki said. "She's dead against wearing dresses," she said.

"Well, that's too bad, they are going to have to wear them for our wedding," Jonesy said.

"Yep," Nikki smiled. "Why don't we contact all our friends, seems between us, we are able to contact them all and invite them to our wedding," she said.

"Now that sound slike an excellent idea," Jonesy said getting up. Then he wrapped his arm around Nikki and they went into the living room to call everybody. They decided to call Jen first- seems she was Jonesy's step sister anyway.

"Hello," Jen answered the phone.

"Hey step-sis," Jonesy greeted her.

"Oh, Jonesy, hi," Jen said. "So you're moved into your new home I take it, a new number showed up," she said.

"Yeah," Jonesy said." I have some other news too actually.." he said.

"Hey," Nikki said. They were on speaker phone so she was able to talk.

"Hi...?" Jen said in a confused voice. Nikki's voice had changed a bit of the years, just like any normal persons voice would, so Jen didn't recgonize he voice.

"It's Nikki," Nikki said.

"Oh, Nikki, hi, how have you been? Are you and Jonesy back together? What about Kendra?" Jen started to ask a million questions.

"Okay in order...I've been great, yes Jonesy and I are back together and Kendra is great," Nikki said. "How's you? And how's Jude?" she asked.

"Oh we're great," Jen answered.

"We also called you for another reason," Jonesy said.

"Really? What's that?" Jen asked.

"We're getting married!" Nikki couldn't hold it in. She was really excited about getting married. Of course she would be. She was marrying Jonesy Garcia- who wouldn't be excited about marrying him. Plus, they had a very strong love, nothing could break it, nothing at all.

"What? Really?" Jen got excited. "Jude! Jonesy and Nikki are getting married," she called out to her husband. "When?" Jen asked them.

"In around three weeks times, we was wondering if you guys wanted to come over to Winnipeg for the whole week," Jonesy said.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea, then I'd get to see the girls again. I haven't seen Kendra since she was two and Desiree well it's been a good three years I suppose, the wedding..." she said.

"Yeah," Jonesy said. "I feel aweful about that but when you're living in Newfoundland, which is not that close to Toronto, you don't get the chance to visit much," he said."But we'll make an effort to visit," he said. 'Where's Jude?" he asked.

"Hey dude," Jude was still always chilled out. Apparently they had turned on the speaker phone as well.

"Jude!" Nikki said. "How's you?"

"I'm cool dudes, and what about you guys?" Jude asked in his chilled out dude voice.

"Great," Nikki said. "Hang on, we're going to conference in Caitlin and then Wyatt," she said. First the conferenced in Wyatt.

"Hello..." Wyatt answered his phone. Wyatt was now a famous singer, he was known all over Canada. He had tried out for Canadian Idol and he placed first. How did they get through to Wyatt so easy if he was a 'star', well it was his home number which he kept private because he had lots of fans but all his true friends knew his number so it was a breeze from them, obviously.

"HEY WYATT!" Jonesy greeted.

"Jonesy..." Wyatt said.

"Hey Wyatt," Jen said."Jude and I are here too," she said.

"Whoa... I haven't heard from you guys in ages," Wyatt said.

"Well, you was talking to me not that long ago," Nikki said.

"Nikki, hey!" Wyatt said. "Wait are you conferenced in too?You and Jonesy are talking to each other again?" he asked.

"Actually, I am at Jonesy's house right now," Nikki said.

"Really?" Wyatt said.

"Yeah and we was wondering if you wanted to come to our wedding that's happening in three weeks,"Jonesy said.

"What? Really? You;re not serious!" Wyatt said."That is so cool, I'll be there, Winnipeg right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Nikki said.

"Okay, lets conference in Caitlin," Jonesy said.

They conferenced her in. "Hello?" Catlin answered the phone.

"Hey!" Jonesy said.

"Jonesy, is that you? you're name is up on my phone..." Caitlin asked.

"Yeah, it's me..." Jonesy said.

"And me," Nikki added.

"And us," Jen and Jude said.

"And me," Wyatt said.

"Hi guys!" Caitlin said. Her voice had changed a little but she was still always completely cheerful, well, most of the time. "How's everything?"

"Great," Most of them said.

"Well Cait," Nikki said. "There's something we wanted to asked you..."

"What's that?" Caitlin asked.

"We wnated to invite you to our wedding," Jonesy said.

"You guys are getting married?" Caitlin got really excited. "When?" she asked.

"In three weeks," Nikki said. "But we wants all of you guys to come down to Jonesy's place for that week, to spend time together," she said.

"Yeah, it'll be like old times," Jonesy said.

"Awesome," Caitlin said.

"Cool," Jen and Jude said.

"Sounds good to me," Wyatt said.

"So be here on Friday, May the sixteenth," Nikki said. "We'll send you guys emails with the address,"

"Yeah," Jonesy said. "Anyway, we got to go we got a lot of planning to do," he said. Then they hung.

Nikki smiled. "This house is huge," she said. "How many bedrooms do you have here?" she asked.

"Five," Jonesy said.

"Perfect," Nikki said."That week we'll be sharing, Jen and Jude will share, the girls will share and Wyatt and Caitlin will have their own rooms,"

"What do you mean that week we'll be sahring, we're always going to be sharing," Jonesy kissed Nikki gently on the lips. "And I want you and Kendra to move in as soon as possible," he said. "The girls can have their own rooms after this whole wedding is over but you can start bringing things over now, make the house more of ours instead of mine," he said.

"Sounds good to me," Nikki said. "Let's go to my place for a while right now and get some stuff packed," she said.

Just then the girls walked in. "What's going on mom?" Kendra asked.

"We're moving into this house," Nikki said.

"Good," Kendra said. "Now I won't have to live near that stupid... bitc- brat that lives next door to us," she said.

"Oh, man, that must of sucked..." Desiree said.

"Oh yeah," Kendra said.

"And girls, at the wedding, you guys are the two maids of honours..." Nikki said.

"Do we have to wear dresses?" Desiree asked.

"Well, of course you do..." Nikki said.

"I REFUSE!" Kendra freaked. "I hate dresses, it's bad enough I got to wear one to my prom and to my own wedding but now this too," she said.

"I'm your mom," Nikki said.

"Thank-you captain obvious," Kendra rolled her eyes.

"And you and your sister are going to be wearing dresses to your father and I's wedding," Nikki said.

"Fine then, as long as we get to pick them out," Kendra said.

"Yeah..." Desiree agreed.

"Okay, fine," Nikki said.

"Come on," Desiree said. "I have this good website to show you, it has lots of dresses that we might actually like, it takes about a week and a half to delivery, sometimes more so we might as well check it out to see which ones we liek the best," she said.

"You girls do that, in a coupelof hours we're going to your mothers to pack some things up, you girls will pack up some of Kendra's thngs.Desiree, you girls will have to share a room until after the wedding, we're having friends over the week of the wedding so... is that okay?" Jonesy asked.

"Fine with me," Desiree said.

"Doesn't borther me," Kendra said. Then the girls went upstairs and browsed through some dresses- not their type of thing but they had to. Plus, it was their parents who was getting married, something the both of them had always wanted... for their parents to get back together and to get married. They was looking at the dresses, the found some really nice black and red ones.

"I actually like these," Desiree said.

"Yeah, me too," Kendra said.

"Well, we should get them but like kind of have a little bit different.. but these clothes are awesome," Desiree said.

"Yeah,"Kendra said. She jumped up. "That's enough dress browsing for me, I'll even keep mine for the friggin' grad in two years if it still fits me," she said.

"Me too," Desiree said.

"Girls," Nikki called out. "It's time to go back to my place and pack," she said.

"We're coming," Kendra called back.

Then they all left, to go to Nikki's home and pack. Things we definately going great.It was like nothing could ruin this. Everything was great and Nikki and Jonesy was finally going to move in with each other. Their wedding was in three werks and they was finally going to see all of their old friends again and it was going to be great. Spending a whole week with them again, it was going to be just like the good old times that they had spent at the mall together only they weren't sixteen anymore, they were all thirty-one years old now. But it was still going to be really fun to see how much everyone had changed.

The girls were really glad that their parents were getting married and that they were sisters. They never would of guessed it when they met online a few years back. They had often joked about "wouldn't it be cool if we were like sisters of something," but they never did take it more than a joke. Ironic huh? But they were happy to actually have a sister that they could actually get along with. Kendra was getting Desiree used to Winnipeg and she had to get her sued to the school. They was obviously going to end up going to the same soon so Kendra had to introduce her to her friends and all. Obviously they would be hanging out together in school- they had been friends before they even knew they was sisters. And now finally, their parents were getting married and everything was going to be just perfect. Childhood dreams that they both had- to meet their othe rparents and for their parents to fall back in love but they both also got more. But of them always wanted a sister, guess a part of them always knew. But a question was brought up between them was their parents ever planning on telling them the truth? Like what if Jonesy and Desiree never ended up moving to Winnipeg? What if Kendra and Desiree never met up with each other? Wouls they even know that each other ever existed? That was a question that they had to ask the parents.

_**Well, that's all I have for now. I guess I had been working rather hard the weekend, I got two pretty long chapters done to this story. When I finish this, I'll focus more on "Nobody Does It Better," and will probably start a new one. I might update "Nobody Does It Better" before I finishes this one but I probably won't start another story ebfore this one is done, unless I get a really good idea and can't wait to start it- like some people- if you know what I mean, coughKendracough lol just messing girl, you knows I loves ya! haha! Anyway, that's all for now peoplez! xoxoxo**_

_**.:.:Des:.:.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Feels Like Falling**_

_**Chapter 25**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen**_

_**By: Desiree**_

"Mom!" Kendra yelled running to her mother. They were curretnly at Nikki's house packing to move out. "I have a question for you," she said.

Desiree followed her and ran to Jonesy."Yeah dad, I have the same question for you!" she said.

"Okay..." Nikki looked at the girls."What's wrong?"

"Well..." Kendra started."If Desiree and dad never ended up moving here and we didn't end up meeting would of you guys still kept the secret of us being a twin from each other?" she asked.

"Yeah and for how long was you guys going to keep it a secret?" Desiree asked. "Exactly when were you planning on telling us the truth?" she cocked up an eyebrow.

Jonesy and Nikki looked at each other and then back at their daughters. "Well..." Jonesy gegan looking at Desiree. "I have thought fo telling you many times, but I just couldn'tcome to terms with it. I was afriad of how you were going to react..." he told ehr.

"So what? You were going to just keep lying to me for the rest of my life?" Desiree yelled. "You were going to keep Kendra a secret from me? And you knew how much I wanted a sister and all this time I had a twin one?" she started to freak.

"Desiree, I would of told you... if I had contact with your mother then, I knew you would of went crazy and since back then I didn't know where your mom was I couldn't tell you, I didn't have any contact with her at all until a few weeks ago and then..." Jonesy was cut off.

"So, why didn't you tell me there truth then?" Desiree yelled. "You so had the chance but if it wasn't for Kendra and I being friends online and meeting up, you wouldn't of told me now wouldn't of you?"

"Uh..." Jonesy stopped. Jonesy looked at Nikki.

It was Kendra's turn to freak out."Same with you mom, you could of told me," she said. "And I heard that fight you had a few weeks ago and I heard dads name come up, and you didn't even tell me about sis... I cannot believe it... and if all this never happened would you ever tell me the truth?" Kendra cocked up an eyebrow.

"I would of told you before if I had contact with your father..."Nikki tried to explain.

"So, why didn't you tell me when you started talking to dad on MSN?" Kendra asked."And dad, why didn't you tell me about sis when I spoke to you on MSN huh?And why didn't you tell her about me?"

"You guys are just over reacting," Jonesy said.

"No, we are not,"Desiree yelled. "We have the right to be pissed off,"

"Girls," Nikki started to get mad. "Go upstairs, I don't want to hear any of this bullshit from the two of you," she said.

"Well what about the bullshit that you've been giving me for the past fifteen years, about me being an only child?" Kendra snapped.

"KENDRA!" Nikki yelled.

"Whatever," Kendra ran out of her mothers bedroom and Desiree followed her. They went back to Kendra's room to finsih packing up some of Kendra's stuff.

Nikki sat down on her bed and she held her face in her hands. She started to cry lightly."I am the worst mother on the planet," she said.

Jonesy qucikly ran next to her and wrapped a strong arm around Nikki's small body "No, no you're not," he said. "We both made the same mistake, people make mistakes..." he said.

Nikki cuddled into Jonesy's warm body. Over the years Jonesy have devloped a more well built body after all those years of hockey practice and she felt extremely safe and happy in his arms. "Oh Jonesy, we screwed up... we should of told them the truth, what if they never forgive us," Nikki looked up into Jonesy's chocolate brown eyes.

"They well," Jonesy reasurred. "Don't worry," Jonesy softly kissed Nikki's forehead. He played with her natural black hair. "I love you..." he told her.

A smile grew on Nikki's lips."I love you too," she closed her eyes and then opened them. "But I can't believe we made the mistake of keeping that secret away from them," Nikki said.

"We made even a bigger mistake than that," Jonesy said.

"What's that?" Nikki asked.

Jonesy pushed Nikki down on her back and her held her down. "Letting go of each other... I should of chased you out the door... I should of never let you go... that was the biggest mistake," he said.

"I love you so much," Nikki closed her eyes again and Jonesy kissed her passionately on the lips but Nikki stopped him. "Hang on..." she said getting up off the bed and walking across the red carpet on the floor. She shut the bedroom door and locked it and she dimmed the lights and turned on an old CD, it was a Staind CD of course, her daughters favourite band and a band that she had also taking a liking too. Then she jumped back on her bed and started to kiss Jonesy very passionately. " I love you ..." she told him again.

"I love you too," Jonesy smiled. He was glad to have Nikki back and they were going to be married in a few weeks and they finally going to meet up with all of their old friends again just before the wedding, things were going to get very interesting.

_**Okay, I am so sorry I had to cut this short but I also done a short update of "Nobody Does It Better" I'm going to nans tonight so... yeah, anyway, love to you all, xoxoxo.**_

_**.:.:Des:.:.**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Feels Like Falling**

**Chapter 26**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen**

**By: Desiree**

Nikki was moved into Jonesy's house and it was only a week until the wedding, The gang was there and Nikki was gone out shopping with Jen and Caitlin while she had t make an extra stop to pick up something. She had feeling rather strange for the past couple of weeks and she wanted to take a certain test before she told Jonesy anything about it. Of course, Nikki went and brought it and secret and when she got home she sneaked into the bathroom to take the test. Now, the test you make know it as a "Pregnancy Test", some people knew it "good news or bad", lots of people had lots of different names for it. Nikki nervously waited for the results in the bathroom alone. Well she didn't really think that having a baby was a bad idea so she was nervous in a excited way. When she looked at the testing device after waiting the amount of time she smiled. "Jonesy and I are going to have another kid..." she said. She deposed the test in the grabage, washed her hands and she went downstairs to find Jonesy. She wanted to tell him first, then she wanted them to announce it to the group together. She went into the living and she wrapped her arms around Jonesy from behind the couch he was sitting on and she whrispered in his ear. "I need to talk with you, alone, now, in the bedroom," she kissed his neck gently. "I have something important to tell you," she smiled.

Jonesy got up and he connected hands with Nikki and he told the group that, "Nikki and I are just going up stairs for a few minutes, we'll be rigth back," he said.

"DUDES ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO MAKE OUT AND KISS WITH TONGUES!" Jude burst out.

Everyone laughed. Sure they were all thrity one but it was fun to act the way they wacted when they was teenagers.

When Jonesy and Nikki got upstairs to what they could call their bedroom, Nikki shut the door and walked Jonesy over to the bed and they both sat down. "Jonesy, I have something very important to tell you," she smiled.

"What's that?" Jonesy held her hands.

"I don't know how to say it," Nikki began. "So, I'm just going to say it,"

"Okay..." Jonesy said. "What do you have to tell me that's so important you had to drag me up here so you could tell me alone?" he asked.

"Jonesy," Nikki started. "I'm pregnant,"

"What?" Jonesy jumped up. "We're going to have another child?"

"Well... yeah,"Nikki smiled.

Jonesy hugged Nikki tighly. "Oh my goodness, this is the greatest news ever, I am so excited! We got to tell the girls and our friends... I think the girls should know first," he said.

"Yeah, that's probably true," Nikki said. "Let's go tell them," she said. Then they walke dover to the girls rooms and annouced the exciting news to them.

"So we're going to have another sibling?" Kendra looked at Jonesy and Nikki. "Whoa... and just weeks ago I didn't think I had any siblings and I find out that I actually have a twin sister and now my parents are back together and I've actually seen my dad and now my mom is pregnant..." she said.

"Yeah," Desiree said. "It sure as hell didn't take the two of you long to screw each other," she laughed.

"DESIREE!" Jonesy raised his voice.

"Dad, I was joking," Desiree rolled her eyes. "You know... joking, J.O.K.I.N.G,"

A few days passed, the annouced the news to their friends and they were thrilled about Nikki being pregnant. The day of the wedding was finally here and everyone wa sin the church getting ready, but of course Kendra and Desiree were bitching about having to wear a dress. "I cannot believe we have to wear these fucken dresses," Desiree swore.

"I know," Kendra said. "But look at the bright side... well the dark side, they are black and red... so they are cool," she said.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that and finally our parents are getting married," Desiree said.

"Yeah," Kendra said.

Then they got ready to walk down the aisle behind their mother but they heard a loud crash and they ran out to see what was going on. It was Marcus- Nikki's ex boyfriend and eh ran up to Nikki. "Nikki! I heard you was pregnant," he yelled.

Of course, by now Jonesy had heard the crash and come running over to see what the heck was going on. He found his soon to be wife's ex boyfriend yelling at her and he ran over and pushed Marcus on the floor. "Get the hell away form my girlfriend!" he yelled.

"But she's pregnant," Marcus jumped up."And there's a chance that the baby could be mine!" he told Jonesy.

"What?" Jonesy blinked and he looked at Nikki. "Is this true Nikki?" he asked.

Nikkki just stared at Jonesy."Jonesy..." she said.

"And you were planning on hiding this from me?" Jonesy yelled.

"Jonesy..." Nikki walked up to him and she gently placed her hand on Jonesy's shoulder. He was dressed in a black tux and he looked hot. Nikki was in a tradional white wedding dress and her long black hair was curled and it looked really nice on her. This would of been the perfect wedding. Until...

"I don't think I can marry you," Jonesy said. "You hid this away from me and you was going to keep a secret forever weren't you?" Jonesy yelled.

"Jonesy, don't you think we could have this conversation in a place that's more private?" Nikki asked.

"No, I have to let everyone know THE WEDDING IS OFF!" Jonesy yelled.

"WHAT!" Kendra and Desiree yelled.

"Jonesy no, you don't mean that," Nikki fell to the floor.

"Yes I do," Jonesy walked out of the church and he left everyone there just staring at him.

Marcus walked to Nikki's side and he placed a hand on her. "MARCUS! GET THE FUCK AWAY FORM ME!" Nikki yelled. "I don't want you in my life, you just ruined my wedding day now get out of my sight right now!" she yelled.

Marcus just backed off and walked out of the church.

Kendra and Desiree walked up to Nikki. "Mom, we are so sorry!" Kendra said.

"Yeah," Desiree said. "But don't worry, dad will cool down after a while," she said.

"Thanks girls but I think that I'm just going to spend the eveing with Jen and Caitlin, you might as well get out of those dresses and go enjoy the rest of your evening," Nikki hugged her daughters."I love you two so much and you look beautiful in your dresses," she said.

"We love you too mom," Kendra and Desiree said. Then they left and got out of their dresses and put on some comfy clothes.

Nikki sat down in the bridal room with Jen and Caitlin and started to cry. "I can't believe it, my wedding day is ruined... I am never going to get Jonesy to forguve me now and what if Marcus ends up being the father, that will be just horrible," Nikki said.

"Why did you fall in love with Marcus in the first place?"Jen asked. " He seems like just a jerk," she commented.

"Because he is so hot... and sweet and he reminded me of Jonesy in so many ways," Nikki said. "I swear if I didn't know the difference, I would say that they are related,"

"Yeah, I would too, I kind of noticed they look something alike," Caitlin said.

Wyatt and Jude had decided to chase Jonesy down the street but they couldn't find him on the streets anywhere. They found him in a small café just on the corner of the block. "Dude what are you doing?" Jude asked when Wyatt and him joined Jonesy.

"Thinking," Jonesy answered flatly. "How the hell could Nikki keep that from me?" he freaked. "I mean, I figured if she did have sex with him she would of told me..."

"Yeah but that's her past relationship... it's really nothing to her- or to you now," Wyatt said. "Sorry if this sounds mean but it's her past... maybe she kept it out, maybe she didn't want to talk about it," he said.

"Yeah, well she should of told me there was a chance that this child might not be mine, I don't care if he or she isn't, I'll still love Nikki and the baby but I don't see why she kept it from me," Jonesy said.

"Yeah dude, that is kind of weird..." Jude said.

Jonesy jumped up. "I've done enough thinking, I know exactly what I have to do," Jonesy said and with that he ran to the church without saying anything.

**End of Chapter 26. What is Jonesy planning on doing? Find out next time!**

**.:.:Des:.:.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Feels Like Falling**

**Chapter 27**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen.**

**By: Desiree**

**Note: **_I am leaving this Tuesday and spending time away from home and I probably won't be updating while I am away. I won't return until late Sunday night. I am going on Mis-Term break and seems lucky me don't have any mid-terms, I get the week off. to her brother, sister and good friend HAHAHA! You guys all got to go to school and I don't... HAHAHA! LOL, you knows I loves y'all. Anyway people, I'm trying to update as much as possible and I updated twice last night (one for this and I finished Nobody Does It Better). So here's another update. Hope you enjoy._

Jonesy ran down the street and Wyatt and Jude followed him. Jonesy was running back to the church. He knew exactly what he had to tell Nikki. He loved her, and he wanted to marry her. Maybe if he got back to the church in time they could get married. He didn't care if their was a chance that this Marcus guy could be the father because he knew deep down inside this baby was going to be his and he couldn't wait nine months to find out, he wanted to marry Nikki now. So what if she had sex with Marcus while they weren't together? It didn't mean a thing at all. They had sex first and that's all that really mattered deep down inside. If Marcus turned out to be the father, yeah, it was going to be a very hard time for Jonesy but- he loved Nikki and he trusted her with his life, that's all they needed love and trust and they sure as hell had that down flat. Sure Nikki kept the fact that Marcus could be the father but she would of told him eventually, he believed that with his heart and soul. "Nikki!" Jonesy ran into the church and into the bridal room. "Nikki listen, I'm sorry for running out on you like that... I was just upset!" Jonesy said right away.

Nikki smiled. "It's okay Jonesy," she ran over to him and she jumped into his arms. "As long as you're here now," she kissed him passionately. "I love you," she told him. "And I totally understand why you got so mad and you totally had the right to be angry with me, I'm sorry," she told him.

"Oh Nikki," Jonesy hugged her tightly. "I want to get married now, call everyone up as fast as you can. I know Marcus may think he's going to be the father but I don't care, I know that deep inside that I will be the father, I believe that with my whole heart and my whole soul," he said.

Nikki smiled. "Well, we'll have to call the girls up and everyone else besides the two of them are still here," Nikki grabbed her cell phone and called the girls and told them to come back.

The girls arrived and they were pretty much pissed that they had to get back into their dresses again but they decided not to complain about it. The wedding was back on and finally their parents were going to be married.

**One Month Later...**

"Wow, I really cannot believe the different in this school and my old one," Desiree said to Kendra as they walked down the dreadful halls of their school. "I mean they give a shit load of homework here and my old school was like so slack," she said.

"Yeah," Kendra said. "Sometimes I wish that we had the same situation here," she said.

"Sometimes?" Desiree cocked up an eyebrow.

Kendra laughed. Things were weird. They had to go back to school and explain to all of Kendra's friends, teacher and anybody else who knew her that she actually had a twin sister that she didn't know about and all that. It was rather interesting actually and very cool at the same time.

At home, Nikki and Jonesy were lid down on thier bed and Jonesy had his hand on Nikki's stomach. "I can't wait until our next child is born," he said. "Then we'll have three kids, it'll be great, I bet the girls will be happy with whatever we have,"

Nikki just smiled nervously. Jonesy believed with his whole heart that this child was going to be his, even though he knew that there was a chance that Marcus could be the dad but he just ignored that and kept on getting more and more excited about the child. "Jonesy... listen we need to talk," she said. "About what?"

"Thank God we're out of school for two weeks," Kendra said. The girls had just arrived home and they were totally excited that their two week hoilday had finally arrived. "I swear, I'm that glad we get two weeks off. I cannot put up with those... bitches for much longer," she said referring to two girls in their class.Both named Steph, both annoying, both were hypocrites and both were just... bitches and everything about them just pissed off Kendra and Desiree.

"I know what you mean, I felt like punching them in the face today," Desiree said.

"Well, I felt like killing them!" Kendra laughed.

For their two week hoilday, they were going to go to Newfoundland. "How thrilling," Desiree had said. "We get to go back to the rock of the rock... the most boringiest place ever!"

The girls ran upstairs to their seperate rooms. Now that everyone had gone home they finally had gotten their rooms back. They were both going to finish packing because they were leaving early tomorrow morning. They were going to be driving to Newfoundland in their van and then take the ferry.

Jonesy and Nikki were in the room talking. Nikki looked at Jonesy. "Jonesy listen, what if it turns out that the baby isn't even yours?" she asked.

"What?" Jonesy raised his voice. "No, the baby IS going to be mine, I don't care what you say, he has GOT to be mine," he got up off the bed. "Nikki, he BETTER be mine,"

"Jonesy how the fuck can I help it if the child isn't yours? I thought you understood that there's a chance that he or she may not be!" Nikki started to get upset.

Jonesy ran over to Nikki's side and hugged her. "I'm sorry Nik," Jonesy said. "I didn't mean to get upset," he told her. "It's just that when I think about the chance that this baby that's growing inside of you may not be mine, it just makes me so... upset and scared, I really want this baby to be mine,"

" I know honey," Nikki held his hand. "And I really want it to be yours too but I can't help it now, I can't change what the future holds... well I can, but not in this situtition... I'm sorry, if I knew the difference I wouldn't of ever had sex with him but you and I were apart for years..." she said.

Jonesy gently kissed Nikki's forehead."Calm down honey, everythign is going to be okay," he said. Then he hugged her tightly.

**Eight Months And One Week Later...**

Nikki and Jonesy had been home for a few days now with a new beautiful baby girl named Fallon. They were all at home in the living room and enjoying everything. Tomorrow would be the day of truth. The whole family along with Marcus was going to find out who was the real father of Fallon. Jonesy was already attached to the child like crazy and he believed that he was the father and Fallon even looked somewhat like Jonesy but she also looked something like Marcus as well. All in all, she looked a lot like her sisters when they were younger. The day before Jonesy, Nikki, Fallon and Marcus had their DNA taken by the doctors by using a swob and then they had to wait fourty-eoght hours for the results. Tomorrow they would finally know the truth that they had been waiting for, for so long.

The nexy day, everyone was at the hospital waiting for the results of the test. A doctor named Whitney cam out to the good and she read over the paper. "So, I guess your all wondering who the father of Fallon is, so I'll tell you right away," she said.

"Yes, who's the father of my new baby girl, please tell us," Nikki said.

"The father of Fallon is..." Whitney started to say.

_**Dun dun dun. Cliffhanger! Well, I hope to have an update before Tuesday or then you'll have a LONG wait. lol. Don't worry there should be an update up before I leave... xoxoxo**_

_**.:.:Des:.:.**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Feels Like Falling**

**Chapter 28**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen**

**By: Desiree**

**This is the last chapter before the finale of "Feels Like Falling"**

"The father of Fallon is," Whitney stopped due to her beeper. "I'm sorry, I have to go for a few moments, there's an emergancy," she said.

Everyone sat back and rolled there eyes. Great, just great. They had been waiting over nine months to find out what the hell was going on and who really was the father of the child.

"Oh great, so what we have to wait forever," Desiree complained.

"You know, I want to know who the father is but I don't want to be sitting in a hopsital all day," Kendra said. "I'm bored,"

"Girls stop your complaining, this is important," Nikki told them.

"Yeah, your mother is right. I want to know if I'm the father of your sister and I'm sure the two of you would like to know if she is your half sister or your full sister," Jonesy said tpthe girls.

"Yeah," Kendra said.

"I guess so," Desiree added.

Marcus walke dover to the family. "Well, I'm sorry to tell you that I am going to be the father of that child," he glared and Jonesy and laughed evily.

"Damn you!" Jonesy yelled, he was about to punch Marcus but Nikki stopped him.

"Jonesy don't!" Nikki said.

"Nikki, are you protecting this asshole?" Jonesy looked at Nikki. "Do you care about him or something?" It didn't take much for Jonesy to get jealous.

"Jonesy listen, would you stop getting jealous over Marcus?" Nikki put ehr hands on her hips. "I don't love him, I love you, get it?" she took a breath. "Now please just get over it, I don't need you getting jealous for no good reason," she said. Then Nikki turned her attension to Marcus. "And you, leave him alone, you're not going to be the father of the child, no matter what the results are," she said.

"Excuse me? But if the child is mine, I'm taking her away," Marcus said. "And there is nothing that you or anybody can do about it," he laughed.

"Actually, I am the mother and I won't let you have anything to do with this child after the way you treated me," Nikki said.

"You cannot keep me away from my daughter," Marcus said.

"SHE'S NOT YOUR DAUGHTER! SHE'S MINE AND THE RESULTS ARE GOING TO PROVE IT!" Jonesy yelled.

"Jonesy, calm down," Nikki said holding his hand. "Don't let him get to you," she said.

By this time, Kendra and Desiree were getting extremely freaked out by the conflict between the adults and had left the room and went outside into another waiting room. They didn't think that their parents would act so, weird, but after all this was about a very serious thing. Finding out who the father of Fallon was bvery important to their parents, to them and to Marcus. They decided to go home and wait for their parents to tell them the results because they didn't want to stay in the hospital with all the interpersonal conflict that was going on. They also took Fallon with them because the conflict was getting a little out of hand.

Nikki sat Jonesy down and she placed her hand on his leg. "Jonesy honey, listen, no matter what the results are, you are going to be the father to her, and no matter what, I am going to love you," she said.

"Yeah well Nikki, you should of NEVER slept with that damn jerk!" Jonesy yelled at her.

"Excuse me? Why are you yelling at me about the biggest mistake- second biggest mistake I ever made in my life," Nikki looked at him."We didn't even have any contact with each other, of course I was going to do things... even though I regret them so much,"

"Yeah but Nikki..." Jonesy looked at her. "I'm sorry, it's just that I know I'm Fallon's dad, I feel such a connection with her,"

"Shut the hell up Garcia," Marcus walked over to Jonesy and Nikki. "I am the father of the child and I am going to make sure that I get full custody of Fallon, I don't give a fuck what you say or do. Neither one fo you can stop me," he said.

Then Whitney returned to the room. "Sorry about that," she said to the group. "But I have the results here and the father of Fallon is... Marcus," she said. She looked at Jonesy who was obviously very upset.

"What?" Jonesy yelled. "How can this be?" he got really upset and he ran out of the room.

Marcus jumped in the air. "Oh yeah, I was right!" he yelled. He looked at Nikki. "You better watch your hours with her because I am taking her away from you and your loser husband!" he laughed.

Nikki just slapped Marcus across the face and she chased Jonesy.

Whitney looked at the paper. "Whoa... that's weird..." she said to herself. Apparently Marcus had left too.

"JONESY!" Nikki chased him down the street. "Oh Jonesy!" she said. She caught up to him and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Please... don't be upset!" she said. Nikki had tears in her eyes. It killed her that Jonesy wasn't the father.

Jonesy looked back at Nikki and glared at her. "How the fuck can I not be upset?" Jonesy snapped. "YOU SHOULD OF NEVER EVER SLEPT WITH MARCUS YOU WHORE!" Jonesy turned into an angry guy, he was pissed off and he was blaming Nikki for everything. "I can't live like this, I can't live my life married to you, Fallon's not my child," he yelled.

"What?" Nikki was shocked. "We have the girls- Kendra and Desiree together. Don't tell me you're going to leave me just because of a fucken mistake that I made while we were apart," she yelled.

"Well maybe you should of never made the mistake of leaving me in the first place, damnit!" Jonesy yelled at Nikki.

"Jonesy, calm down! Don't take this out on me! I would give up anything for Fallon to be yours," Nikki looked down at the ground. "So... you want to get a divorce... don't you?" Nikki started to get really upset.

"Well maybe I do!" Jonesy yelled and he took off down the street that led to their house. Nikki followed him.

"Get back here, Jonesy no!" Nikki yelled at him as they walked in the house. "Listen I'm sorry," she said.

"Well, maybe if you wasn't such a slut we wouldn't have this problem," Jonesy yelled.

"Jonesy would you stop syaing shit to me, I said I'm sorry, you knew that it was a fifty-fifty chance and I thought you understood, apparently I was wrong," Nikki said.

"And apparently I was wrong to amrry a slut like you," Jonesy said.

"JONESY!" Nikki freaked out and ran upstairs to the bedroom and she slammed the down and threw herself on the bed and she cried and cried for hours and hours.

A sleeping Fallon had woke up crying and a very upset Nikki tended to her.

"What's going on?" Kendra asked as her and Desiree walked downstairs.

"Yeah dad, we heard you and mom yelling- no... don't tell me..." Desiree looked at her father.

"Marcus is the fucken father okay? You and your younger sister have different fathers because your mother is such a fucken slut," Jonesy yelled.

"Dad! Don't say that," Kendra said.

"Dad... please, you and mom got to stay together," Desiree said.

"I don't know if that's even possible anymore..." Jonesy said.

"What are you saying?" Kendra asked.

"I'm saying that I am thinking about breaking up with your mom," Jonesy said looking at his daughters.

"WHAT!" Kendra and Desiree yelled.

**Well the next chapter will be the last, the big finale... hope you enjoy... I know that this chapter sucked... and it was very sad... but will Jonesy got ahead and really get the divorce? Who will claim custody of Fallon? And what other secrets will be revealed in the finale? Stay tuned.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Feels Like Falling**

**Finale : Chapter 29**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen**

**By: Desiree**

_**The ending is finally here. Am I sad? To a certain point. Am I glad? To a certain point as well. Now, I can fully focus on my "A Romeo and Juliet Story" which is always good, to have all focus on one story but more than likely I'll be starting a new one to go along with that one. Oh, one side note, I am leaving to go my nans until Sunday night so there won't be no updates until after Monday, perhaps Monday, if I ain'tbogged down with homework.**_

**Chapter 29**

"But dad, you cannot mean that?" Desiree said. "It wasn't even a year ago that you and mom got back together, and now because of something like this, you're going to dumo her? Think about how she feels, she's probably hurting just as much as you or even more- you're pissed- angry with her and saying shit- stuff, you should be there comforting her, not arguing with her," she told her father.

Kendra nodded. "Yeah dad, she's right. I don't like to get all sappy and all but I really do think you should be upstairs with mom and comforting her and telling her that you'll still love her no matter what," she said.

Jonesy bend down his head and stared at the tiled floor. "I hate it when my own daughters sound even smarter than me," he said softly.

"Well..." Kendra grinned. "Maybe you should start taking advice from us, you know we really do give great advice, we've wrote enough romance fanfics you know..." she said.

Jonesy smiled a little and he grabbed a tissue for his issue from a nearby tissue book and he wipped his eyes. "Thanks girls, I'll go talk to your mother right away," he said walking up the stairs.

"Do we really have that good advice?" Desiree looked at Kendra.

"Apparently," Kendra said."Come on, let's go pig out on ice cream and watch Clone High," she suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Desiree grinned.

Jonesy slowly walked down the upstairs hallway and he knocked on his and Nikki's bedroom door."Nikki.." he said softly. 'May I come in?" he asked.

"Well it is your bedroom too," Jonesy heard Nikki's pissed off voice from inside the door.

Jonesy opened the door and he shut it behind him and then he locked it.He walked across the floor and he sat down on the edge of the bed next to Nikki. Nikki looked up at Jonesy with her puffy red eyes. "What the hell do you want?" she snapped.

"Nikki, listen..." Jonesy started. "You and I have been married for nine months and we wee back together for like one month before that, that's like ten months of us being a couple as adults..." he explained.

"Is this a math lesson or an apology?" Nikki narrowed her eyes.

"An apology," Jonesy took a deep breath. "Listen, I'm really sorry for over reacting over the whole thing, I mean, I had no right to say the things that I said to you and I shouldn't of did it," he told Nikki.

"But you did," Nikki snapped.

"And I'm sorry," Jonesy said."I was just hurt and upset. Marcus was really pissing me off all day and after finding out that he was the father and not me just tore me up inside and I cannot believe it even now, I still believe that I am the father of Fallon, not Marcus," he said.

"But the results showed Marcus as the father," Nikki looked at Jonesy.

"I don't give a fuck what they showed, she's my daughter and you're my wife.I love the both of you and nothing si going to change that," Jonesy said.

Nikki smiled and hugged Jonesy tightly. "Oh Jonesy," she said. "I was so afriad that I was going to lose you again," she said.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk, can you forgive me?" Jonesy gave Nikki an adorable smile that she couldn't turn it down.

Nikki looked at his lips and blushed."Well... that depends," she grinned.

Jonesy got the idea and smiled and he kissed her passionately on the lips. "I love you Nik, no matter what, we'll be together forever," he said.

Nikki smiled. "I love you too Jonesy, forever and for always,"

The phone rang and Nikki grabbed the cordless that was nearbby the bed. "Hello?" she said.

"Hey this is Whitney, I need you and Jonesy to come over to the hospital right away," Whitney said. "It's really important," she said.

"Oh, alright, we'll be right there," Nikki clicked the off button and looked at Jonesy. "That was Whitney, she wants us to go to the hospital, she says it's really important,"

"Oh?" Jonesy said."Okay, so we'll just leave Fallon here with the girls... we can trust them," he said.

"Yeah, okay let's get ready and go," Nikki said.

The reached the hospital about fifteen minutes after the phone call. They ran up to the main entrance and they asked where could they find Whitney and the lady at the front desk told them that Whitney was waiting for them in waiting area fourteen. They quickly went there and they front Marcus sat down on one of the chairs in front of a desk, which Whitney was sat at. there were two other empty chairs, so Jonesy and Nikki took a seat.

"What am I about to tell you may come as a huge shock to you," Whitney said to the small group.

"Well, I found out Fallon wasn't my daughter, that was a big enough shock as it is," Jonesy said. He looked over at Marcus who was grinning and Jonesy just glared at him. For Nikki's sake, Jonesy decided not to start anything.

"Well, actually I think that this may come as more of a shock to you guys," Whitney said."After examining the results I found something rather interesting," she said.

"Really?" Nikki cocked up an eyebrow."Would you care to tell us what you found?" she asked.

"Well, when I saw Jonesy and Marcus I noticed that they looked quite a lot alike, and I don't know if you noticed or not but..." Nikki cut Whitney off.

"Yeah, I did. I fell or I thought I loved Marcus because he reminded me of Jonesy so much," Nikki told Whitney.

"Well, that's makes complete sense," Whitney said.

"Really? What do you mean?" Marcus asked.

"Well according to this DNA test, it showed that you and Jonesy have the same DNA," Whitney said. "Which makes it interesting because when I ran your DNA along with Nikki's over Fallon's first it showed a match so I figured that's all there was to it but then after scanning the results my my naked eye after y'all ran out of here this afternoon a thought crossed my head and I scanned Jonesy's DNA and it showed a match as well," she said.

Jonesy smiled and jumped up out of the chair. "OH YEAH! I KNEW IT!" Jonesy yelled and started to dance around the room. "I am the father of Fallon!" he said.

"Hang on Joneys, we don't know that for sure," Whitney said."This DNA test proved something that we didn't know," she said. "Jonesy you and Marcus and biological brothers..." she said.

"WHAT?" Jonesy looked at Marcus. "Oh c'mon, you can't be serious!" he said. "I don't have a brother that around my age--- wait a minute... I can remember something, holy shit, my parents were talking about this child that they got kinapped off of them about two years before I was born and I asked them but they told me to nevermind and they looked really sad and upset but I never really borthered to ask them about it again," he said.

"Yeah, I haven't seen my real parents since I was little. When I found out that I was kidnapped I turned against everything and everyone, I know that it was the wrong way out but I just felt so lost, the ones who kidnapped me never did love me, they forced me to do everything for them and I grew up thinking they were my parents but then I heard them talking... and I realized I never had any family. That's why I wanted so badly for Fallon to be my daughter,I wanted family..." Marcus explained."Anyway... I am sorry for causing so much trouble, I want us to start over Jonesy," he said.

Jonesy smiled."I would like that too," he said.

"Okay, so let me get this straight, they are brothers so either way both of them have a connection to Fallon and seems they have the same DNA how the hell are we suppose to find out who the real father is?" Nikki asked.

"With advance DNA search," Whitney told Nikki. "We can just scan the DNA samples in our Advanced search system but this one has a fee of five hundred dollars," she said.

"I don't care," Jonesy said. "I want the results, I don't think we can go on living like this," he said.

"Yeah," Marcus said."But for their sake, I hope it's Jonesy's. I love Fallon and all, but I'll still have her as a niece anyway," he said. "And now that I found Jonesy, I have real family," he said. "And Kendra and Desiree are my nieces," he smiled. "I'm happy enough with this and I'm sure Jonesy will hook me up with mom and dad... this is just so great!" Marcus smiled.

"Yeah, they broke up you know? And we have two younger brothers and two step sisters- dad got married. We also have another step sister and step brother because mom got married to some dude," Jonesy said.

"Wow, I guess that's cool," Marcus said. "I have a bigger family than I thought," he said.

"Yeah, remember that Jen chick from Nikki and I's wedding?" Jonesy asked.

"Yeah," Marcus said.

"She's our step sister. She also has an older sister named Courtney, their mom married our dad," Jonesy explained.

"Cool," Marcus said.

"Enough boys, we can finish this talk at home, lets just get the results so we can finally know the truth," Nikki said.

"I'll go do them right away, this won't take as long, it'll only take twenty minutes, I'll be back as soon as the results are done," Whitney told them.

"Thank-you," Nikki smiled.

Twenty minutes later Jonesy was as neervous as hell. He was holding Nikki's hand tightly. This was it. It was the moment of truth. The real truth. Was Jonesy the father?Or was he the uncle? Whitney walked in with the paper and she read it over as she sat down at her desk. Then she looked at the group. "The results are in," she said. "And we have discovered who is really the father," she said.

"Who is it?" Nikki asked.

"Jonesy," Whitney told them.

Jonesy and Nikki looked at each other and they hugged tightly. "Oh my goodness," Nikki said. Then she let go of Jonesy. "I'm sorry Marcus," she said.

"It's okay, she's still my niece right?And everything is okay between us now, right?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, it is," Nikki said. "And you can stay with us if you want," Nikki said. "You'll find someone eventually," she said. "But you're family now, so lets go home," she said.

"Yeah," Jonesy said. "We have to tell the girls the great news, and I'm sure they will be thrilled about it," he said.

They all went back to the Garcia household and they went in the living room to find the girls watching Clone High. "How many times have I told you girls about watching this?" Nikki joked with them.

"Uh... none," Kendra rolled her eyes. She ahted it when he mom joked around, soemtimes. "So... what's up? Why is that Marcus dude here... and there's no yelling..." she looked at her mom.

"Yeah, the last we saw was like worst than us fighting with the Stephs," Desiree said.

"Worst?" Kendra looked at Desiree.

"Well, pretty close," Desiree grinned.

"Well, apparently the results showed Marcus as the father- those were wrong, they proved something else, your father and Marcus are actually brothers, and you dad is the father of Fallon," Nikki explained to her daughters.

"Whoa, that's... awesome," Desiree said.

"Yeah," Kendra said. "So now what?" she asked.

"Well, Uncle Marcus is going to be staying with us for a while," Nikki said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Desiree asked.

"He's sorry for what he did. Everything well be explain at a family meeting," Jonesy walked over to the girls.

"Oh no, is that where we talk and get all mussy for like two or three hours?" Desiree rolled her eyes. "I love my family and all but the mussy stuff..." she rolled her eyes.

"Really piss us off," Kendra and Desiree said together.

Jonesy laughed. "Well, you remind me of your mom so much," he said.

"Riiiight," Kendra rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, anyway sis, lets go watch Clone High upstairs, we might actually get to hear it up there," Desiree said.

"Yeah," Kendra said.

They walked upstairs to watch Clone High was the adults went to see Fallon. Things went from the worst possible thing ever to something great. Everything was fixed. Things had changed. Everything was perfect now, well nothing's perfect so things were as close to perfect as they could be.

**The End**

_**OMG! I can't believe it's over? Did you like it? Please tell me what you think. I am so glad I finished this story before I went to my nannys for the week. So anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the ending. I'm going to iss writing this. yawns No school for me until next Monday... hmmmmm... mid-term break. Anyway g2g, loves y'all. xoxo**_

_**.:.:Des:.:.**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Feels Like Falling**

**Chapter Thirty**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen. Hope you enjoy.**

**Author's Note: Well, I now NOBODY expected an update for this fanfic because it's suppose to be finished, but I was thinking, "Maybe I should just add another ending" because many people seemed to like this story, so I felt like doing this, just for all of you:D Oh, and if you want to add me to MSN, I'd love to talk to you enjoy...**

Everything was perfect. Living in a city was way different to Desiree. She really loved it but she had started missing everyone back home. She picked up the phone one night and called her best friend from back home. Three rings went in before he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" A calm males voice answered the phone.

"J!!!" Desiree said excitely.

"Des? Oh my goodness..." J said. "Haven't spoken to you in ages, you never get on MSN anymore and I called a few times and you were out... the last time we spoke was like three months ago or something like that," he said.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry about that..." Desiree said. "It's just that things have been rather crazy here lately, there was a chance that dad might not have been the father of Fallon... so Kendra, me and the whole family was involved in this whole drama... but it turned out that dad was the father so everything's fine," she explained. "So, how's everything down there? Everyone? Your mom? dad? little brother?"

"Oh, mom and dad are great, so is Cameron. Thanks for asking about me!" J laughed.

"Oh J, do you feel left out?" Desiree laughed. "I miss you guys, I wish we could go home. I love it here in Winnipeg but I miss you... and everyone else, sucsk here without you guys," she said.

"Yeah, I miss you too. Not the same without watching you have those Desiree moments! Or I can't torture like I used," J laughed.

"The only good thing... the peace... actually, I'd rather be down there being tortured than this... now don't me wrong it's great but I think it'd be almost for you to meet my sisters," Desiree said.

"Yeah, that would be cool," J said. "So how's school up there?"

"Haha... good I guess... what about school for you?" Desiree asked.

"Fine," J said.

"Oh, hang on a second..." Desiree looked over at Kendra. "Yeah?" she looked at her.

"Des, who are you talking to?" Kendra asked.

"Uh J... my best friend, you know this guy," Desiree pointed to a picture of him on the mirror, he had longish dark hair and dark brown eyes. "That's J," she said. "That's Matt," she said pointing to another picture, he had shirt blonde hair and blue eyes. "That's Sam," she said pointing to a picture of a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. "And that's Ashley," she had shoulder length brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Oh.. okay, enough with explaining people, you've done that before you know," Kendra rolled her devious grey eyes. " You know I don't even know those people," she said.

"Yeah well it's not fair because I have to know everyone up here, I was torn away from my best friends and now I am here all alone with out them. You know... you have all your friends it's okay for you with this whole arrangement but I miss everyone!!!" Desiree said.

"Okay, I am just going to leave you alone," Kendra left the room, flipping back her long brown hair. "I'm going out, bye!" she left the room and went downstairs.

"Sorry about that J..." Desiree turned her attention abck to the phone conversation.

"Okay... so have you even thought about coming home, like even for a visit?" J asked.

"I have but I haven't brought it up to anyone else," Desiree said.

"Well, you should. You want to come home and I'm sure your dad wants to. I mean, how can he not? Your dad and my dad are like really good friends and I'm sure he wants tos ee his other friends and family. Plus, it would be nice for your mom to meet everyone, and for everyone to meet your mom. Same when it comes to Kendra and Fallon," J said.

"Yeah, you do make a good point. Listen, I am going to talk to dad about it. I'll call you later or you call me, either or," Desiree said.

"Yeah, okay then, talk to you later...bye," J said.

"Bye," Desiree hung up the phone. "I would do anything to go back home,"

"Nikki, I think that we have to talk about something," Jonesy looked at his wife. "It's really improtant," he said looking at her deeply in the eyes.

"Really? And what's that?" Nikki looked at Jonesy, she held his hand tightly as they both sat down on the couch in the middle of the living room.

"Well, I've noticed lately that the girls aren't getitng along too well..." Jonesy looked as he saw Kendra storm down the stairs with her mp3 player on full blast, she was listening to some rock band and she opened the front door and left.

"Odd, I haven't seen the girls like go anywhere without each other... it's like they are in a fight," Jonesy looked at Nikki.

"Oh Jonesy, they are twins. Do you actually expect them to get along all the time? They don't always have to be together. Sure, they were really good friends before they even knew they were sisters but that doesn't change anything because friends fight too, even the best of friends," Nikki hugged Jonesy. "Oh Jonesy, you can be so dunce on times," she laughed.

"Okay, I was thinking, I noticed Desiree... she and Kendra haven't been so close lately but it's not only that, I know Desiree, I can tell she misses home and everyone back there," Jonesy looked at Nikki. "And I was wondering, maybe we should all go down there for a year or so, you know for you guys to meet the family from there and the friends. I mean I'm sure Desiree's friends woudl love to meet the rest of her family," Jonesy looked at Nikki.

"No," Nikki let go of Jonesy and got up. "I am not going to Newfoundland, we have messed around enough up here, don't you know how hard it would be to pack up and move again just because Desiree misses a friend or soemthing, no, seriously there is no way we're going through the trouble of going back to Newfoundland..." she yelled.

Desiree was just walking down the stairs when she heard her mother say that. A hurt look came across her face as she ran back upstairs and into her room. She threw herself on her bed and started to cry. "This is so unfair... why does Kendra get to be with her friends and not me? Mom don't even care about me... all she cares about is herself and Kendra and Fallon... she MIGHT care about daddy... but me, nope. no way..." she started to cry. "I hate my life, I just hate it..."

"Nikki... how the hell can you even say no to that? We've been here ever since we got back together, and now I'm asking you to go back to my home for a while and you say no? HOW IS THAT EVEN FAIR? It's not! Not to me or Desiree. Oh and I figured you know, Desiree's friends... they'd want to meet you... and Kendra and Fallon. I figured you would be at least a little bit interested in what your daughter wanted but apparently you're not!" Jonesy yelled.

"Right, so you expect me to just throw everything down and go to Newfoundland for a year or so just because Desiree is getting whiny about not seeing her friends?" Nikki rolled her eyes. "That's stupid, many familes move and deal with it," she said.

"Yeah well I moved here and stayed here when we got back together," Jonesy glared at Nikki.

"Yeah well, I didn't ask you to do that, now did I?" Nikki looked at Jonesy not realizing how bad that sounded.

"Excuse me?" Jonesy looked at Nikki. "Okay that is seriously it, I don't know how the hell we managed to get back together but seriously if this keeps up, then I'm leaving," he yelled.

"What... Jonesy, because I won't go to Newfoundland, you're going to leave me?" Nikki looked at Jonesy.

"You know darn well that's not what I means..." Jonesy said. "Listen, I'm going for a ride... I'll be back later," Jonesy got up and left the house.

_**Okay, maybe it won't be just one more chapter... it'll be liek two or three more after this one. Maybe more but the thing is I do have a plan, please review if you want me to continue, okay? Hope you like the fact that I decided to do this :P that's all for now...**_

_**Des**_


End file.
